This Crazy Thing We Call Life
by BabyBottlePop620
Summary: These are the best years of your life...
1. Chapter 1

**AN PLEASE READ: So, I uploaded this chapter already on the account BabyBottlePop96 but I forgot what email I used so I had to make a new one and am now BabyBottle620! Sorry for the confusion! I hope you all still read it and love it! **

**So I haven't read a good MASSINGTON in awhile and all the ones I have take forever to update so I'm writing my own! If you like it let me know and maybe I'll write even more instead of keeping this idea inside of my head. So feel free to critique or comment on this story! I love feedback!**

**DISOWNED!**

"Adam, hurry up, we're going to be more late than we already are!" Massie Block yelled as she banged her tiny fists against her oldest brothers door. It was the first day of cheer tryouts for Massie's first year of high school and she would just flip if she didn't make the squad due to her brothers lack of on timeliness. For her oldest brother Adam, and her other two older brothers, Spencer and Aiden it was the day of football tryouts. As per usual all three were destined to make varsity football, they were Block's after all. Massie really hoped to make varsity and live up to the expectations of a Block, but at this rate she'd be lucky if she'd make it at all.

A few seconds later Adam emerged from the door. "Chill Mass, we're only like 5 minutes late, no big deal."

Massie sighed and started to walk down the spiraling staircase. "Whatever, let's just go."

Adam smiled down at his little sister. " Someone's nervous."

Massie turned around and glared at him. "Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Woah, what's with all the shouting guys?" Aiden, Massie's second oldest brother said. Aiden was the calmest out of all his siblings, and was always trying to stop the fighting.

"Our little sister's nervous about try outs."Adam smirked. Adam loved to mess with Massie, especially since she made it so easy. Usually, however, Adam was the most mature out of them all. He always looked out for his brothers and sister and would give them advice all the time.

"Psht, Block's don't get nervous." Spencer joked as he emerged from his room sporting scraped arms and legs. Spencer was the youngest brother, but still older than Massie. He was the dare devil of the family. He always tried the most dangerous things, but if someone messed with his family you'd best be sure he'd beat them to a pulp.

"I am not nervous! Can we puh-lease just go." Massie sighed impatiently. Massie, the youngest Block, was almost perfect. From her looks to her brains she had it all. The only obvious flaw she had was that she wore her emotions on her sleeve. You always knew how she was feeling.

"Fine, let's go." Adam said as he grabbed his car keys. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Mass, you're going to be the best cheerleader BOCD's ever had." Spencer said as he patted her back.

_10 minutes later_

They finally arrived at BOCD and parked at the gate of the football field. The cheer tryouts and football tryouts were both taking place here. The Block's grabbed their bags, said their good luck's, and parted ways. With Massie walking towards the cheerleaders, and the guys toward the football players.

Massie took slow steady breaths as she started to approach the cheerleaders. They were all in a circle doing stretches and stuff. Massie approached the coach who looked up from under her thick sunglasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I'm here to tryout. Sorry for being so late, my brothers take forever, so annoying." Massie rambled on.

The coach looked at her with an amused expression on her face, thinking this was just another weird freshman girl hoping to get a spot on her squad. "Name?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Massie, Massie Block." Massie smiled hoping she made a good impression.

The coaches amused looked vanished at hearing the last name. Everyone knows that every Block that has gone here has been on any varsity sport from freshman to senior year. Even the other hopeful cheerleaders gave Massie a once over, the final Block had arrived.

The coach quickly collected her cool demeanor, and smiled. "A Block, huh? Let's see if you have what it takes." She turned towards everyone. "Ladies, 6 laps around the field. You start walking, your cut. Ready? Go."

Massie smiled." 6 laps? That couldn't even be a mile, piece of cake." She thought as she started jogging towards ahead of everyone else.

_On the other side of the field..._

Derrick Harrington stood around with the other freshman waiting for the coach to take his name when he saw 3 similar looking guys walking towards them. As they arrived, various people went up to high five them and talk to them. Derrick realized who these guys were immediately. They were the Block's only the 3 best football players at BOCD. They were the only freshman to make varsity the past 3 years. Derrick knew he was good at football, but sheesh to fall in the footsteps as the Block's? That would take skill.

As the line moved forward Derrick soon found him face to face with the coach.

He sighed impatiently, "Name?"

Derrick-" Derrick was cut off as the coach turned his attention to Adam Block holding his brother Spencer in a headlock.

"Guys we haven't even started try outs yet. Can you guys just chill out for a bit? Glad to see you again tho!"

"Sorry Coach!" They said in unison.

The coach chuckled at them before returning his attention back to Derrick.

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"Derrick Harrington."

"Harrington? I heard lot's 'bout you from Mr. Hanson, said you were pretty good. You know what?" The coach looked around until his eyes landed on Adam Block. "Adam, get over here."

Adam jogged over, looking expectantly at the coach. "What's up coach?"

"This here's Derrick. Derrick Harrington. Freshman, a pretty good one I hear. Take him under your wing or something. I think he's got potential for a varsity spot."

"Sure thing coach!" Adam grinned as he threw an arm around Derrick and led him to his brothers.

"I'm Adam. This here's Spencer and that's Aiden. Guys, this is Derrick."

"Hey man, what are you? Fresh meat?"

Derrick laughed, "Yeah. Don't worry I don't act anything like one though."

Spencer laughed, "Thank God."

"Coach says Derrick has potential for varsity."

Aiden whistled, "That's sick! Only freshmen to ever make varsity were us three, following in our footsteps, eh?"

"Thanks man, I hope I have enough potential."

"We'll see after today, You should come over tomorrow after try outs we can run some drills and stuff!" Adam said.

"Yeah, I could use all the help I can get." Derrick joked.

"Alright Guys, 10 laps, 5 minutes, Go." Coach said.

Derrick and the Block's started running together, but they all got off into their own pace. Derrick found himself jogging along side with Spencer at his 2nd lap as a group of girls giggled behind them.

"Only reason I like sharing this field is cause it's with hot girls in spandex." Spencer whistled at a girl who jogged past, she only glared in response.

Derrick just laughed.

"So, Derrick see anything you like?"

Derrick didn't pay too much attention to the girls, until Spencer mentioned it. He took a look around. None really caught his eye until a thin brunette girl brushed past him, almost tripping him. She muttered a 'sorry' glanced at Spencer and raced off. Derrick was mesmerized. How did he not see this chick before? From her long curly hair to her amber eyes she was perfect. Did she even go to this school?

"Derrick?" Spencer asked as he followed Derrick's eyes towards the brunette girl's butt. He laughed and glanced away.

"I guess you found someone. That's Assie, I mean Massie. She's a fresh too. Heard she's really weird though."

Derrick realized what he was doing and immediately recollected himself as the amber eyed girl returned to the cheer coach waiting for the rest of the cheerleaders. "Oh, uh yeah. I guess she's cute."

Spencer just laughed and jogged off.

_/_

Massie smirked as she glanced away from her brother and the cute puppy eyed guy she just bumped into. Time to be a total show off. She sprinted ahead of everyone in front of her and smiled as she stopped in front of the cheer coach.

"Well done Massie. Your endurance level is beyond most of the others. I'm sure will have a great spot for you on varsity. Plus, your beyond tiny. You'll make a great flyer."

"Thanks Coach!"

"We'll just have to see how the rest of today and tomorrow goes." She smiled before writing something down on her clip board.

Massie smiled triumphantly and grabbed her water and watched everyone else jogging the track. She saw the puppy eyed guy run by and made eye contact with him. She quickly glanced away and smiled shyly. She caught the guy smirking. As he ran by she rolled her eyes. Sure he was cute, but he looked beyond cocky and that was definitely nawt cute.

A girl with long, straight dark hair ran by and glared at Massie. She was making enemy's and she hadn't even made the team yet. It was sure going to be an interesting year. 

**So, what did you think? Next chapter Massie and Derrick will meet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks a bunch for those of you who reviewed! I love hearing the feedback so keep them coming! They give me motivation to write! **

**Disclaimed! **

Massie smiled as she pulled her leg up and back into a scorpion as she was lifted in the air. The first day of tryouts was finally wrapping up and for Massie she felt like she did awesome. She let go of her leg and fell into a cradle and was back on the ground. Massie's scorpion was totally perfect due to her massive flexibility. She could do almost anything.

"Perfect, that's a wrap lady's! See you all tomorrow!" The coach said smiling at the girls standing before her. She was beyond excited for the final Block to be here, with a flyer like her they would just have to make it to state!

Massie grabbed her water bottle off the ground and took a sip feeling replenished. Two girls walked over to her smiling. Massie recognized them from her group she was working with earlier.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Massie smiled.

"Well, um…" The blonde one started to say shyly looking at the redheaded one for help.

The redheaded one rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, "We just wanted to say you did great out there today!"

"Aw, thank you!" Massie smiled, "It was awesome working with you guys!"

"I'm Dylan." The redheaded one said.

"Kristen." The blonde one smiled.

"I'm Massie!" She smiled back.

"Oh, we know. Everyone does. We're freshman too so hopefully we'll see you around like school and stuff!" Dylan said.

"Maybe we'll have a class together or something." Massie said as she saw her brothers walking towards the car, the other two girls looked dreamingly at her brothers too and didn't break their gaze as Massie continued speaking. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Massie said smiling to them. They didn't smile back, they were too entranced in her brothers.

Massie turned around and rolled her eyes. That was always the case. Massie wasn't used to having that many girls for friends because most of them would just use her to try to get close with her brothers. Massie sighed and pulled out her phone reading a few texts from this guy, Jared, she met on vacation in France this summer. Jared was beyond cute, but long distance relationships are so out. She wrote back anyway, sending him a few winky faces to keep him thinking. Not like she'd see him anytime soon. Massie was about to tuck her phone away when she collided with a shaggy haired blonde guy. The guy stumbled back a little and Massie fell butt first onto the turf.

"Ow." Massie muttered.

The guy laughed and offered her his hand. Massie looked at it for a while and reluctantly took it.

As she got up she immediately recognized who it was. The cocky puppy eyed guy.

"Sorry." Massie giggled as she noticed him still holding her hand. She pulled it back a little and looked at him confused. "Are you alright?"

Derrick stared at her before realizing she was talking to him. "Oh, what? Yeah I'm fine. My bad."

"Oh, okay then." Massie trailed off awkwardly. "Bye."

Derrick mentally cursed himself as the amber eyed girl sashayed away. He probably looked like a complete idiot. He made a mental note that if he saw her tomorrow at try-outs he was going to step up his game; Derrick Harrington didn't ever let a girl get the last word when talking to him.

XXX

Massie got into her brothers black Hummer H3 and scrunched her nose together. "You all smell like B.O."

Spencer smirked, "Actually, it smelled perfectly fine till you got in the car."

Massie glared at him, "Shut up."

"So, Mass…" Aiden trailed off. "How was uh, tryouts?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. We all obviously want to know who you were talking to." Spencer smirked again knowing perfectly well who she was talking to.

"Who? That kid who almost killed me?"

"Massie, he accidentally bumped into you." Adam laughed.

"Yeah, but I still fell down. I could've hit my head and got knocked out."

Adam rolled his eyes in the driver seat. His sister could be such a drama queen.

"So, are you going to tell us or what?" Spencer whined.

"I don't know who he is! Honestly!"Massie said in reply to Spencer's accusing look.

"Fine you're off the hook for now…" Spencer said giving up.

"Anyways, how were tryouts actually?" Aiden said.

"They were great! The coach sounded really impressed and was even talking about varsity!"

"Mass, that's awesome!" Adam said, smiling to himself. He knew his little sister was going to be great and Massie sounded so excited as she told them everything they had done at tryouts today. All the other brothers were thinking the same thing. Even though messing with their sister could be so much fun, they loved seeing her happy.

The ride home consisted of talks of tryouts and school and consisted of only small bickering between them and Massie.

XXX

When Massie got home she walked up to her room to take a shower and change out of her workout clothes. She saw a note on her dresser that she didn't notice this morning from her mom.

_Massie-_

_Good luck today at tryouts! I'm sure you'll be great!_

_Love, Mom_

Massie and her mom weren't all that close. Neither was her and her dad. Her parents devoted all of their time and hard work towards their jobs. It wasn't that bad though. Massie had her brothers and even though they weren't as mature as her parents they were always there when Massie needed them.

Massie crumpled the note up and threw it into her purple wastebasket in her room. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a Juicy tank top and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The rest of her day was spent tanning, walking bean, and watching Real World Cancun re-runs.

XXX

Adam Block walked into his room and lay on the bed. He was super tired, but beyond excited for the football season to finally start. Football was Adam's life. He could spend hours on the field just running drills over and over. Spencer and Aiden loved football too, but they all had other things that were more important. Spencer loved to BMX and play hockey while Aiden had a thing for the guitar. Adam heard something vibrate from his bag and got up to grab his phone.

**1 new message:**

**Derrick**

**Hey man, what's up?**

The freshman everyone on the team was talking about, Derrick Harrington. Adam had to admit it Derrick has major talent plus he's a pretty chill dude, not annoying like the other freshman today.

**Adam**

**Hey bro, Nice job today, you're going to be awesome on varsity! You coming over tomorrow?**

**Derrick**

**Thanks, you too. Can't wait, this seasons going to be sick! Ya I'll be there! **

**Adam**

**Hell yeah! Awesome, you can catch a ride with us after tryouts then!**

The rest of Derrick and Adam's conversation revolved around stuff they planned on working on tomorrow and things about high school. Little did Derrick know, he wouldn't only be hitching a ride with 3 Block's, but 4.

_The next day…_

Surprisingly, the Block's actually made it on time to tryouts with time to spare. Massie made her way towards the cheerleaders who were all sitting in a circle talking waiting for the coach to start. Massie sat down awkwardly next to a girl with long dark hair talking to a blonde haired girl. The dark haired girl was talking very expressively to the blonde who listened intently and nodded occasionally. Massie sat there looking around till the blonde girl tilted her head and looked at her.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She asked.

The dark haired girl immediately stopped talking and gave Massie a cold stare.

"Um, yeah I guess." Massie said shyly.

"No one likes an eavesdropper." The dark hair girl snapped.

The blonde gasped, "Alicia!"

"Just saying…" The dark haired one, named Alicia said.

The blonde one rolled her eyes, and extended her hand to Massie, "I'm Olivia! And you are?"

"Massie." Massie extended her hand as well and they shook.

"Are you a freshie?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Massie laughed nervously.

"Nah, I just haven't seen you around."

"Oh, what are you guys?"

"We're sophomores. We were on cheer last year too."

"Yeah, we didn't even make the freshman team. They just put us on JV right away. We'll probably make varsity this year." Alicia said casually picking at her nails.

"Hopefully!" Olivia interjected.

"That's awesome. The coach is making me try out with the varsity squad today so I guess I'll be with you guys." Massie said.

Alicia immediately lifted her head and glared at Massie, Olivia smiled sweetly.

Before Alicia could glare a hole into Massie's head the coach finally came towards them. "8 laps, Go!"

Massie immediately started jogging away from Olivia and Alicia. At the same time the football team started there jogs.

_Derrick's Point of View_

Derrick and the Block guy's parted ways as the coach told them to begin their jog. He was jogging along peacefully thinking about something on T.V yesterday when someone bumped into him. He stumbled a little before catching his balance and looking into the amber eyes of the same girl he bumped into yesterday, or Massie according to Spencer.

"You sure have a thing for running into people." Derrick said to her smiling as she giggled.

"Maybe If you would pick up the pace a little we wouldn't have this problem." She challenged.

"I'm probably running faster than half of the guys here!"

She rolled her eyes, "Doubt it."

Derrick looked at her as she smirked smugly. "Damn, she's pretty." Derrick thought.

Derrick was wavered out of his thoughts as she noticed her start to jog off, he quickly caught up to her.

"Say, since you think you're just so fast. How bout we have a race?"

"A race?" Massie asked.

"Yup, around the track once. If you win, I stay out of your way. I win, you stay in mine."

"You want me to stay in your way?"

"Yup."

"Sounds fair to me," She smiled. "I'm going to win."

Derrick smirked, "Hah, Well see…" Before he could finish she already started to sprint off. "Hey!"

Derrick started sprinting towards her when they were at the same pace. Massie started to run even faster when Derrick zoomed past her. She started to slow down her jog and watched him make his way to their spot. She was impressed. Massie was a pretty good runner, but that boy was fast.

Reaching him Massie asked, "Where did you learn how to run like that?"

"Years of soccer." He smirked proudly.

"What are you like forward?"

"Goalie…" he trailed off.

She looked at him confused, "Do they even run?"

Derrick laughed at her confused look when their coaches both blew their whistles signaling them to stop and come back.

"Well a bet's a bet, I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then . . .?" She trailed off questioningly wondering what this strangers name was.

"Derrick," he smiled, "Definitely looking forward to it." He said winking at her.

Massie blushed, but returned his smile and started jogging towards the girls.

Derrick smiled as he approached the guys. Spencer looked at him confused.

"What's up Harrington? You look like you just met Megan Fox or something."

Derrick smirked at Spencer, "Nah, someone even better."

Spencer laughed, "What's better than Megan Fox?"

Derrick laughed as he stretched his arm, "Remember that Massie chick?"

Spencer stopped laughing and looked at him. "Derrick, seriously, that chick is so weird. Trust me, I would know."

Derrick shook his head, "I don't even care. She's cute and pretty funny."

"Oh God Derrick your turning into such a pansy." Adam said from behind him.

Spencer laughed and Derrick just rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that."

XXX

Massie approached the rest of the girls smiling. Olivia and Alicia approached her immediately.

Olivia was smiling while Alicia glared at Massie's feet.

"Ohhh! Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"Who?" Massie smiled even though she knew who they were talking about that.

"Mr. Hotty McTotty football player that's who!" Olivia giggled, Alicia rolled her eyes.

Massie smiled, "Just this guy, Derrick, he's um nice." Massie said.

The rest of practice Massie and Olivia gushed over Derrick and her while Alicia would occasionally roll her eyes and glare. Her eyes then wandered over to who they were talking about. He was running across the field holding a ball. He had shaggy blonde hair and cute brown eyes. He was the opposite of unfortunate looking. A smug smile came across Alicia's lips as a thought formed inside her head. Maybe she'd have a little talk with 'Mr. Hotty McTotty football player later. 

XXX

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I really wanted to get this up for you guys! Thanks for reading! I'd make my authors note longer, but I'm super tired! Sorry guys, but I'm hoping to have chapter 3 up by Friday! Any suggestions? Let me know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**More Reviews = Faster Updates!**

**Plus, I really want to know what you guys think! So, whether it's one word or five paragraphs long it is very much appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

Massie Block sat down on the ground dead tired. They had just finished learning, practicing, and doing a cheer routine for their tryout. The tryouts were finally finished and all of the girls sat around waiting expectantly for the coach to tell them their faith. Massie was very pleased with how she did and silently prayed for the odds to be in her favor.

On the other side of the field the guys were doing the same thing. They ran tons of drills and plays all afternoon. Some, guys threw their shirts off while others doused themselves in water. Massie looked at her brothers who where for some reason not tired as the rest of the guys. They were throwing around the football with the puppy eyed guy, Derrick. Massie watched him. Like some of the guys, Derrick also got rid of his shirt. His abs were perfectly toned and glistened in the sunlight, he ran a finger through his shaggy blonde hair and caught the ball. Massie decided to turn back before she got creepy and noticed the coach start to call names.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road! Will start with, Allie-Rose Singer?"

The bleach blonde girl got up and jogged to the coach who started talking to her in a whisper. Massie turned back towards the other girls patiently waiting.

Massie was listening to something that Dylan girl was saying about this new diet were all you eat is raisins when she heard a girl scream.

Massie averted her glance to a familiar dark haired girl who was now rubbing the back of her head, Alicia. She looked around and saw a football lying beside her. Massie covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter. She looked towards her brothers and Derrick who were obviously trying to do the same.

"Sorry!" Derrick shouted from across the field.

Alicia looked at them and made a scoffing noise. "You could have killed me!" A few girls gathered around to make sure she was okay.

"Uhhh, we kind of need that back…" Spencer trailed off.

Alicia picked up the ball and threw it about two feet where it landed beside Massie. Massie picked it up and threw it in a perfect spiral into her brother's arms. Derrick noticed who the thrower was immediately and flashed a smile which she returned.

The coach ignored Alicia's hissy fit and carried on with the list. All around her Girls were shrieking with excitement and some stormed away crying their eyes out. Massie just sat there starting to get a little worried.

"Alicia Rivera." The coach announced. Alicia sprang up off of the ground and bounced towards the coach.

Massie watched expectantly and could tell from her cocky smirk she had made varsity. Seconds later, Alicia confirmed it herself gushing to girls all around her.

Likewise, Olivia also made varsity. Massie was beyond excited for her, she really deserved it. Kristen and  
>Dylan both made JV. Only a few girls remained to be called. Massie was starting to think the coach forgot about her. She tried to focus on a weirdly shaped cloud in the sky to get her mind off of it.<p>

_Other Side of the field…._

"Okay guys. You all have been great. I really wish you could all make it, but we all know you can't. So when I call your name come on up and I'll tell you what's going down. Let's start with Adam Block."

Derrick, Spencer, and Aiden all gave Adam a high five before he went to talk to the coach. Spencer and Aiden were rather chill about all of this, but Derrick was beyond nervous. He wasn't too worried about just making a team, but he really hoped the coach thought he had enough potential for varsity. The Block Guy's were beyond cool and going into high school with them as friends would be awesome. Plus, he wanted that Massie chick to see how good he'd look in the uniform.

Adam came smiling jogging backed to the guys.

"I'm guessing you didn't make it?" Spencer joked.

"Coach wants me to be captain." Adam said smirking proudly.

"Dude, that's awesome! What'd else he say?" Aiden said patting his back.

"Just that we all work great together and we're on varsity." Adam said.

They all high fived, as Derrick felt like the odd one out, "That's awesome guys!"

The Block's stopped their celebrating and turned towards Derrick, "Dude, you're on varsity too!" Adam said!

"Seriously?" Derrick said as they all high fived him.

"Hell yeah guy's. This season's going to be sick! I cannot wait. We're going to kill those Bulldog's from Glenview." Spencer said the excitement in his voice.

They all started talking about this season as they walked towards Adam's car.

_Back to the Cheerleader's Side _

Massie sighed impatiently as the coach talked to the final girl besides Massie. The coach gave her a smile as she left and looked back down at her clipboard.

Massie bit her lip from exploding with nervousness. She was the only one left. What seemed like hours later, the coach finally looked up from her clipboard.

"Massie Block."

Massie got up and walked over to the coach breathing steadily. "Yes?" She smiled.

"You did great at everything we've done I have nothing bad to say about you. Except…," She trailed off.

Massie widened her eyes and bit her lip even harder, "Except?"

"I'm worried about if you could handle a varsity spot along with the work that comes in your first year of high school." She said, looking down.

Massie was about to explode, she'd be perfectly fine and she knew it, she just couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth to say it.

"But, I don't think the squad would be much without a flyer like you. So, Massie if it's alright with you I'd like to put you on varsity?" The coach asked smiling.

A huge smile came across Massie's lips, "I would love that! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! Here's a schedule! Three weeks before school starts is our first practice, I'll see you there!" She said and walked over to her stuff.

Massie stood there for a second and soaked it all in. She then grabbed her stuff and raced towards Adam's car.

_In the car…_

"Why is she taking forever?" Adam sighed impatiently from the driver's seat.

"We're waiting for someone else?" Derrick asked.

"Oh yeah, our sister tried out for cheer. She's a freshman too." Spencer said glancing at Derrick.

Derrick nodded, and when he looked away Spencer smirked trying not to laugh.

"I can see her." Aiden said pointing out his window.

"Bout time." Adam mumbled.

Derrick looked towards who Aiden was pointing at. There was no denying that their sister looked similar to them. From the long curly brown chestnut hair to the sparkling amber eyes, and the huge smile she was gorgeous and vaguely familiar. Derrick's seen those eyes before and as the girl got closer Derrick's eyes widened and looked at Spencer.

"That's your sister?" Derrick asked.

"Huh? Massie? Yeah, I warned you she was weird bro." Spencer said finally bursting into laughter.

Derrick sat back stunned, "Well, this will be interesting." He thought.

**Review ! Review ! Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read! I don't have much to say so here's chapter 4! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Massie banged on the tinted window of Adam's black hummer. The three Block brothers and Derrick, who Massie had no idea was in the car, found this absolutely hilarious. Massie could hear their laughter just from outside.

Massie stomped her foot on the ground angrily, "Come on guys, this isn't funny!"

Adam laughed, but decided enough was enough and unlocked the door. Massie gave him a smug smile and opened the door to see Spencer still laughing at her. She hit him with her bag. "You're so immature!"

"Look who's talking!" Spencer retorted.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Whatta lame come-"Massie began to say before she caught herself looking into the eyes of a familiar brown eyed guy.

Massie's eyes got wide, "Ehmagawd. Are you stalking me?"

Spencer burst out into laughter once again, but this time Massie didn't glare. Instead, she stared at Derrick waiting to see what he had to say.

Derrick laughed, "You wish princess." Hearing this, Spencer's laughter only continued. Derrick didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he didn't want her brothers thinking he was a softie.

Massie looked at him to see if he was joking and then rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She mumbled.

Once Spencer's laughter died down it got quiet. Massie stared outside as they passed house after house when she remembered something.

"Guess what!" She shrieked with excitement.

"You're getting sent to Europe and never coming back home ever again?" Spencer asked.

Massie hit him again with her bag; Spencer always pretended he couldn't stand her whenever they had friends around.

"No." Massie said.

"Damn." Spencer muttered.

Adam rolled his eyes in the front seat. "Will you two just stop?"

Aiden sighed, "What happened Massie?" he said smiling at her. Spencer was always being mean to Massie which annoyed Aiden, but Adam had such a short temper that Aiden always had to solve the problems.

Massie returned his smile, "I made varsity!" they could all hear the excitement in her voice.

Adam's anger at them fighting was immediately replaced by a smile, "Mass, that's awesome!"

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Aiden agreed.

Spencer ignored them and texted someone on his phone.

Derrick looked at her, "I'm impressed." He said winking at her.

Massie giggled, "Thanks! How were tryouts?" she asked everyone.

"We all made varsity, even Derrick!" Adam announced proudly.

Massie smiled at Derrick, "That's great!"

"Yeah, it's going to be a good season, especially with Adam was our captain!" Derrick said.

"Your captain?" Massie gasped! "Oh my gosh, Adam! You're going to be awesome!"

They all talked about this upcoming season while Spencer stayed silent. Sure, he was excited that Adam was captain, and even that Massie made varsity, and he wanted to tell Massie he was proud of her too, but he was known as the bad ass, not the nice guy. That's why whenever they were around people from school that's how he acted and it made him feel like a bad ass too, until the guilt settled in.

They arrived home a couple of minutes later. Derrick was beyond impressed with interior of the Block Estate. Derrick thought his place was big, it was nothing compared to this.

The three guys walked ahead of them as Derrick stayed back and waited for Massie.

"You waited for me?" Massie asked as she got out of the car.

Derrick shrugged, "Yeah, guess so."

Massie giggled, she did that a lot when she was nervous, not like she's ever noticed.

"You have a cute laugh." Derrick said plain and simple.

Massie's eyes widened at how upfront Derrick was. "Spencer said it sounds like a dying donkey."She trailed off. "Thanks though."

"Nah, I like it." He said as Massie opened the front door. Massie's brothers weren't anywhere to be found. He didn't mind though. "Why's he so mean to you anyways?"

Massie sighed, "I don't know, he can be nice when he wants too I guess."

Derrick looked around the living room Massie led them too and just like the exterior the interior was beautiful. "Your house is nice."

Massie smiled, "Would you like the grand tour?"

Derrick laughed, "Sure, what's so grand about it?"

"That I'm giving it!" Massie said smirking.

"Someone's a little cocky." Derrick joked.

"Look who's talking." Massie giggled.

"Touché Massie, Touché."

XXX

After a while, they finally made it upstairs. The Block house was pretty darn sweet. If he lived here, he'd never leave the house.

Massie grabbed the gold door knob of a white door and opened it, "And, this is my room." She said stepping inside.

Derrick followed behind her taking it all in. It wasn't what he expected at all. He took Massie as one of those chicks who had Justin Bieber and Big Time Rush posters over her walls. Instead her room was white with a few dashes of purple mixed in.

Derrick touched the lacy material on a dark purple mannequin next to her closet. "It's nice." Derrick said.

Massie laughed and took a seat on her bed, "You sound surprised."

Derrick laughed too, "I kind of am," Derrick took a seat next to her. "I had you pegged kind of differently."

"Oh yeah?" Massie asked. "What'd you expect?"

"I don't know, just the typical teenage girl room I guess."

Massie rolled her eyes playfully, "Puh-lease Derrick, I'm so much more complex than that."

"Yeah? In what way?" Derrick asked not noticing how close their faces were getting.

"Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself." Massie smirked pulling her face away and hopping off the bed.

"Come on, they're probably wondering where we went!" Massie said walking towards the door.

XXX

Derrick followed Massie as they walked down the spiral staircase leading to downstairs. "Are your parent's home?"

"Nope!" Massie said before stopping on the staircase and causing Derrick to bump into her. "Don't get any ideas." She said jokingly poking his chest.

"Darn." Derrick said sarcastically as they continued down the stairs.

"They aren't usually home much." Massie said at the bottom.

"That's gotta be sweet." Derrick said.

"I guess."

They went into the kitchen were the rest of the guys were at.

"Derrick we were so worried!" Adam joked.

"Yeah, we thought Massie might've kidnapped you or something." Spencer laughed.

"Ha-ha, Very funny." Massie said sarcastically.

"You guys ready or what?" Aiden said.

"What are you guys doing?" Massie asked.

"Football!" The brothers said in unison.

"Good luck, it's hotter than heck outside." Massie said.

"We can handle it." Spencer laughed and started to walk towards the door that led outside.

Adam grabbed the football and followed Spencer out.

Aiden followed, "Come on Derrick!"

Derrick smiled at Massie, "Thanks for the tour."

"Anytime." She said softly.

Derrick tucked a loose strand of Massie's her behind her ear without even noticing what he was doing. He smiled again and walked out.

Massie stood there for what felt like awhile. She lifted her hand and touched the piece of hair Derrick tucked behind her ear and smiled.

XXX

Massie was right. It felt like it was a thousand degrees outside, but of course that wouldn't stop them from practicing.

"So, Derrick… What'd you and Massie do?" Adam asked.

"She just gave me a tour of your place, it's pretty sweet." Derrick said casually.

"Thanks!" Aiden beamed at the compliment.

"Well what do you think of her?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. She's cool I guess." Derrick said looking towards the sky.

"He so likes her." Spencer said.

"Wait, what?" Derrick laughed.

"Derrick, don't let her brainwash you. She's crazy I'm telling you." Spencer said in total seriousness.

Adam laughed while Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him." Aiden told Derrick before turning to Spencer. "If Derrick wants to like Massie it's okay."

"But I didn-"Derrick started to say before getting cut off.

"Yeah, If Massie's happy we're happy, right?" Adam asked Spencer.

"I guess." Spencer mumbled. "But if anything bad happens, I swear to-"Spencer began but stopped after hearing a door close. Massie walked out of the house clad in over sized sunglasses, a white bandeau bikini top with a jeweled flower in the middle and coral bikini bottoms. She was looking at her phone holding a bottle of suntan oil and water under her arm.

She walked towards the pool which was on the opposite side of them. Derrick just stared until he noticed something funny on her back.

"What's on her back?" Derrick looked away to ask them.

Adam turned pale, and Aiden looked away. Spencer thought for a second before saying, "She got stitches awhile ago." He trailed off.

"Yeah, well anyway let's play." Aiden said grabbing the football.

Adam stood there frozen until Spencer nudged him. Adam ran a hand through his hair, looked at Massie then at Spencer and nodded, "Yeah, let's play."

Derrick knew that there was something they weren't telling him but decided to disregard it. He looked back at Massie who was now rubbing the suntan oil down her legs. He turned back and caught the ball Aiden threw to him.

XXX

After a couple of hours of playing the guys decided to go inside and watch TV. The awkwardness of the conversation of Massie's scar before immediately disappeared as the guys talked about the Chicago White Sox and the Baltimore Orioles. The White Sox were winning 8-2.

"Paul Konerko is a beast." Aiden said as Konerko hit a double."

"True, but you gotta admit Jeremy Guthrie is one hell of a pitcher." Spencer said.

They all nodded in agreement when they heard the door open. Massie walked into the living room where they were watching this.

"Whatcha watching?" Massie said leaning over behind the couch where Derrick and Spencer sat.

"Hockey." Spencer said.

They all burst out laughing except for Massie.

"I hope the Patriots win." Massie said.

They all looked at her to see if she was joking or not.

Massie looked back confused. "What?"

"Mass, the Patriots are a football team." Adam said.

"Oh." Massie said feeling dumb. "Ok, well have fun!" She said walking towards the stairs.

Derrick watched her as she walked away wanting to go with her. Derrick noticed the scar again; it looked so out of place on her smooth tan skin. Derrick let it go though, knowing they didn't want to talk about it.

XXX

A couple of hours later Massie became bored. So, she decided to go downstairs and see what they were doing. Alright, she kind of wanted to see Derrick too, but it's not like she'd admit that. She had changed into a pair of short shorts and a white flowy shirt.

They were still watching baseball, a different game though. Massie really couldn't' tell they all looked the same. "You guys are still watching TV?" She said sitting in an empty spot between Spencer and Derrick.

"It's too hot to do anything else." Aiden said.

"I'm hungry." Spencer sighed.

"Dude, you just ate 2 full bags of Doritos!" Adam laughed.

"I don't care, I'm starving. Can we go get pizza?" Spencer pleaded.

"Yuck!" Massie said.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "No one said you had to eat any."

"I can actually go for some pizza too." Derrick said.

"I can go run out to Connie's or something?" Adam suggested.

"Do it!" Spencer practically shouted, "I'll go with you. I need to make sure you get everything I want."

"Can I come too? We need to pick up some more of Bean's food." Aiden piped in.

"Whose Bean?" Derrick asked.

"My dog!" Massie said proudly.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Our dog. She's at the groomers right now though. Derrick, you coming with?" Adam asked grabbing his keys.

"Nah, I'll stay and see how this game turns out." Derrick said gesturing to the TV.

"Okay, we'll be back in a bit!" Adam said. A few seconds later, they were gone.

Massie turned to Derrick. "Can we watch something good?"

Derrick chuckled, "What do you mean by good?"

"Like… Not this!" Massie shrugged.

"You don't like baseball?" Derrick asked.

"I don't even know what's going on half the time!" Massie joked.

"I'll explain it to you." Derrick suggested.

"Or we can change the station."

A few minutes later Derrick had explained the basics of baseball and Massie was starting to get it, well, kind of.

"Wait, so why wasn't that a strike?" She asked.

"Cause he didn't swing." Derrick replied.

Massie nodded like she was really thinking about how baseball worked. Her white iPhone vibrated turning her attention to it.

"Let me see your phone." Derrick said more than a statement than a question.

"What for?" Massie asked.

"Just let me see." Derrick said.

Massie looked at him warily, but handed it to him. After a minute, Derrick handed it back to her.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"You'll see later." He smiled.

"You're a weird guy you know that?"

Derrick laughed, "Is that a good thing?"

Massie thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Derrick nodded, "Cool, you're pretty weird then too."

This time Massie laughed. "Thanks."

They sat there watching the game with Massie asking questions every time something happened. Massie accidentally bumped her hand next to Derrick's. She quickly pulled it back, "Sorry."

Derrick looked at her, and then grabbed her hand back. He wrapped his fingers around hers and then smiled. "Don't be."

Massie smiled back. They stayed like that for a while until they heard the door open and Massie quickly snatched her hand back.

Aiden walked in carrying a container of dog food, Adam had 2 large pizzas, and Spencer had a piece in his hand.

They all sat around the table and ate even Massie who hated pizza. They talked and joked around, but it was starting to get late and before Massie knew it Derrick had to get home.

Adam was driving Derrick home so Adam went to get his keys. Massie was in the kitchen rinsing off the dirty dishes so Inez, their housekeeper, would have less work to do. Derrick brought his plate over to her. "I didn't get to tell you earlier, but your laugh isn't the only thing cute about you." He whispered in Massie's ear. It sent shivers down Massie's spine and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She was going to say something cute and witty in response but she couldn't think straight and he turned to go.

He turned around and said, "Oh, by the way, check your phone." And turned back and walked out.

Massie stared at him confused, but grabbed her phone.

**1 new message**

**Derrick is So Sexy**

**Getting a girl's number has never been easier. (;**

XXX

**AN: Soooooo, what'd you think? Reviews would be nice, and they'll help get another chapter up faster! Happy Super Bowl Sunday everyone! Who do you guys want to win? I mentioned who I wanted to win in this chapter haha(;**


	5. Chapter 5

All it took was a week. It took one week for Derrick Harrington to be certain he wanted to be with Massie Block. That week was spent every day at the Block Estate. At first, he would text Adam or Spencer asking to hang out and they did, but Massie would always somehow be a part of it. When Adam and Derrick practiced kicking Massie came outside and made a fool out of herself trying to kick the football too. When Derrick and Spencer went skateboarding Massie greeted them with ice cold lemonade she just coincidentally made. Even when all of the guys were planning to go to BDubs Massie asked to go with saying she had no idea Derrick was going and she was just really hungry. The things girls would do to get his attention made him laugh, but with Massie he just found it adorable.

Derrick decided him and Massie should have some one on one time. Massie agreed almost immediately. So, tonight Derrick was going over to the Block's house for a movie night with Massie. As usual, Mr. and Mrs. Block wouldn't be home. Adam had work and Aiden had a date of his own. Spencer was probably going to be the only one home, but he was already beyond annoyed that his friend was going to his house to hang out with his sister. Derrick invited Spencer to join them. Spencer's response? "I'd rather stick needles into my eyes."

Derrick took one last look in the mirror. He had a pair of khaki shorts on with a navy blue and white striped polo from Ralph Lauren. He took a deep breath and left.

XXX

At the Block house Massie was freaking out. This is what Massie has been waiting for and she only had about half an hour to figure out what to wear. She didn't want to look to dressy, but she didn't want to look like she didn't care. She thought for a minute and walked towards the back of her closet. She pulled out a pair of white short shorts and then found a baby pink mid-sleeved frilly Alice + Olivia top. She took a look in the mirror and decided she needed something else to complete her outfit. She looked around and heard her phone beep.

**1 new message**

**Derrick is So Sexy**

**On my way. (;**

Massie giggled at the name Derrick named himself as in her phone, she didn't bother to change it.

**Massie**

**Ok, sounds good!(:**

Massie sighed and put her phone down; she glanced at the gold Juicy Couture charm bracelet on her desk. She slipped it on and looked back in the mirror. "Perfect." She thought.

She looked around her room to make sure there wasn't a thing out of place. Derrick and Massie decided to take her bedroom so Spencer could have downstairs to himself.

Massie stared at her wavy hair and wished she had spent a few more minutes on it. She was contemplating whether or not to try to curl it when the doorbell rang. Well, too late for that. Massie took one look at her and dashed down stairs.

Massie took a breath as she opened the door where she was greeted with a smiling Derrick.

"Hi." Massie smiled, her nerves starting to go away.

"Hey." Derrick nodded as he stepped through the doorway. "What are we watching first?"

Massie smiled to herself. "You get to pick! I pulled out all of the movies I'm certain you haven't seen before."

Derrick chuckled, "Please Mass, I know every movie known to man."

Massie opened her bedroom door and turned to look at him, "We'll see." She giggled.

Massie grabbed a stack of DVD's and laid them out on her bed. As she did this Derrick stood by the door and admired her.

"Massie?"

"Yeah?" She asked not looking up.

"Look at me."

Massie stood up and looked at Derrick confused, "What's up?"

Derrick walked over to her, "You look really good."

Massie blushed and immediately returned back to the movies. "Thanks." She looked at him, "You do too."

Derrick smiled, "Thanks." He walked over to her and took a look at the 4 movies she laid out. Just seeing the first one made him burst out laughing.

"Massie, you're kidding."

"Nope! I told you I had something you've never seen before!" She smirked proudly.

"Well, I don't watch movies that I know are going to be bad." He said looking at the covers of The Notebook, Titanic, My Sister's Keeper, and Dear John.

Massie gasped out loud, "These are all classics Derrick! You're going to love it, I promise! Now pick!"

Derrick rolled his eyes and picked up My Sister's Keeper, "This better be good."

Massie smiled, "You're going to love it!" Massie said putting it in and jumping back on the bed. Derrick sat next to her.

About 45 minutes into it Derrick noticed Massie started sniffling. "Mass?" He asked.

"Y-ye-yeah?" She whimpered.

"Are you okay?" He asked confused as he saw a tear fall down her face.

"It's ju-just soo s-sa-aad."

"Why are you crying?" Derrick let out a small chuckle.

"Be-ca-cause Kate j-just wa-ants to die, an-and her mo-om won't l-let her!" Massie sobbed.

Derrick smiled to himself. She looked so small and cute when she cried. "Come here." Derrick said as he held her in his arms rubbing her back. Massie's crying subsided until the end when Anna died and she exploded into tears all over again.

Derrick lifted her face towards hers, "Massie, it's okay, it was a happy ending!" he said wiping the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Bu-ut she's de-dea-deadd!" Massie sobbed.

Derrick tilted her chin up towards him, "It's what she wanted though! Besides, I thought you've seen this movie already?"

Massie nodded, "I-I cry ev-ever-y ti-ime."

Derrick smiled to himself as he pulled her into his chest, he could feel her crying against his chest and after a while she finally stopped. She pulled back and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "Why'd you pick the saddest one?"

Derrick laughed, "You want to watch another?"

Massie shook her head her curls fanning around her face, "I don't think I can handle another."

Derrick smiled at her. "You know you're really cute when you cry."

Massie smiled, "I didn't know it was possible to look cute when you cry."

"You're pretty good at it," Derrick said their faces getting closer and closer together.

Massie giggled, "Thanks."

Massie looked at Derrick's lips as she could feel them getting closer and closer to hers when, "I'm hungry. You got anything to eat?" He said pulling back right away causing Massie to almost fall forward.

Derrick got up from the bed and turned to look at her. He grinned at her dumbfounded expression. "What?"

Massie got up from her bed, and poked Derrick in the chest, "You sir, are a tool."

Derrick laughed out loud, "Yeah, but you love it." He winked at her.

They went down to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons. When they got back up Derrick looked at the other movie's the Block's had.

He picked up The Grudge and turned to Massie, "Ever seen this one?"

She took a bite of ice cream and shook her head, "And I don't plan on it."

"Good!" Derrick said walking towards her TV. "We'll watch this then!"

Within the first half hour Massie had already screamed twice and snuggled into Derrick and held onto his shirt for dear life. Derrick rubbed her back and placed tiny kisses on her head.

She looked up at Derrick a terrified expression on her face, "Why do you hate me?"

Derrick was going to laugh, but saw how scared and serious Massie looked, he held onto her tighter. "I don't hate you at all Mass."

Massie nodded, "First you made me cry, then you teased me, and now you're making me scared!" She pouted.

"Those were the movies faults not mine!" Derrick chuckled softly.

Massie shook her head, "Not when you teased me."

"You don't like it when I tease you?" Derrick asked.

Massie shook her head.

"Then what do you want me to do."

"To kiss me!" Massie pouted, and then shut her mouth realizing what she said.

Derrick laughed, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" He asked before leaning in and pecking her sweet lips with his. He kissed her with more passion than he's ever kissed anyone with.

Massie held onto Derrick as his hand wrapped around her waist as they kissed. Massie couldn't have asked for a better first kiss.

Derrick pulled back and looked at her, "I don't hate you at all." Derrick smiled.

Massie smiled back, "I believe you."

That night Massie didn't only get her first kiss, but her second and third too. They were watching cartoons on Nickelodeon when Massie fell asleep in Derrick's arms. Derrick contemplated whether or not he should just stay the night or leave. He figured, Adam and Aiden wouldn't like to come home to find him in bed with their sister. He got up, tucked her under the covers, and kissed her forehead. He took one look at how peaceful she looked in bed and turned to go. That night was the night Derrick became more than certain that he and Massie were meant to be together.

**REVIEW :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

Massie laid out on a chair as she basked in the sunlight. She found lying outside her pool and tanning to be a great way to relax. As she did this she heard a figure approaching, but she was too relaxed to open her eyes. It was probably only just Aiden or something. She ignored it as she heard whoever it is get closer until they blocked her sunlight. Massie rolled her eyes from underneath her sunglasses and looked out from underneath them to see a smiling Derrick. Massie immediately got up from her seat and smiled. "Derrick! What are you doing here?"

Derrick sat on the seat next to her and shrugged, "I don't know, I had a good time last night, and I kind of wanted to see ya."

Massie's smile grew bigger," I had a good time too. Want to tan with me?"

"Not really." Derrick laughed,

"Please?" Massie pleaded, "I just have my back left?"

Derrick rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine."

Massie handed him the bottle of her sun tan lotion. Derrick looked back at her confused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Derrick asked.

Massie laughed, "I can't get my entire back, help?" She asked as she flipped over onto her back giggling.

Derrick laughed too, "Yeah, I'll help." He squeezed the lotion onto her back and rubbed, his smile disappeared when he noticed the scar again. He touched it lightly with a finger and he could feel Massie's entire body shiver. "What happened?" he asked.

After a long pause Massie finally said, "It was a dumb thing when I was younger and I had to get stitches. I don't know." She said trailing off.

Derrick continued rubbing, "What's the dumb thing?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Massie trailed off.

"Oh." Derrick said sounding a bit disappointed; he decided to just drop the subject. "Alright then, am I doing a good job?"

Massie's mood immediately changed as she let out a giggle, "You're doing great."

Derrick smiled as he rubbed Massie's back, "This is turning into a massage."

Massie let out a long sigh, "I don't mind."

Derrick chuckled, "Maybe you can give me one next?"

"We'll see." Massie said closing her eyes.

Derrick continued to massage Massie's back as she laid there breathing gently. He would occasionally rub towards her scar on the middle of her back and when he did Massie would stiffen slightly.

Derrick traced it with his finger wondering what it could've been; whatever it was probably wasn't that bad, right? Derrick ignored the goose bumps forming from Derrick touching her scar and asked, "Did an animal scratch you?"

Massie blinked bewildered at his sudden question, "No…"she trailed off.

"Did you fall out of a tree?"

Massie sat up straight facing Derrick, but not looking him in the eyes. She was starting to feel really self conscious as Derrick's questions didn't cease. "No."

"Did someone like stab you or something?" Derrick asked again.

Massie froze as she slowly looked Derrick in the eyes to see his playful expression. She didn't find this funny. It wasn't funny at all. "I-I can't…" Massie said trailing off softly before running towards her house.

Derrick stopped confused and ran after her, "Mass, wait up!"

XXX

Adam and Spencer were sitting in the kitchen when they heard the back door slam and saw Massie sprinting towards the stairs with tears rolling down her face.

"Massie?" Adam asked yelling as she ran. "Mass, what happened?"

Massie didn't stop running until she reached her room and slammed it. Adam and Spencer just looked at each other when Derrick walked in looking confused.

Spencer stared at him accusingly, "What did you do to her?" He shouted.

"I-I don't know man, I was just asking her stuff and she ran away." He trailed off.

"What were you asking her?" Adam asked.

"About her scar." Derrick said quietly.

"Fuck." Spencer said as he began to think of what to say.

Adam tried to remain calm as his face drained of color, "Wh-what did she say?"

"She wouldn't tell me. What's going on guys?" Derrick asked confused.

Adam started to get up and sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

Spencer put a hand on him to stop him, "I'll talk to her, and you talk to Derrick."

"You want _me _to tell him?" Adam asked as dread spread over his face.

Spencer shrugged, "Yeah I mean, it's Derrick, he's not going to tell anyone. Besides, he was probably going to find out sooner or later."

Spencer and Adam stared at each other for a while after that like they were saying things without even speaking. Adam sighed, "Fine."

XXX

Spencer jogged up to Massie's room and slowed his jogged as he approached her door. He knocked gently on the door and said, "Mass, it's me, Spence. Can I come in?"

Spencer heard Massie let out a sniffle and croak out, "Yeah."

He walked into her room and immediately walked over to her bed where she laid curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face. He sat down next to her and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mass, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm scared." She said sniffling.

Spencer lay down next to her so he could see her face, "What do you have to be scared of?"

Massie was quiet for a couple of seconds before saying, "What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Then he's an idiot." Spencer said as if it was obvious.

Massie finally looked him in the eyes to see if that was his serious answer. Spencer felt terrible as he looked back into her red puffy eyes. "I'm sure that's not going to happen, he's crazy about you." Spencer said reassuringly.

Massie sighed, "Do you think he'd tell anyone?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nah, he doesn't seem like the type and if he does I'll beat the shit out of him."

Massie looked at a brother and blinked a few times getting mental images in her mind. Spencer thought she was going to burst into another round of tears when she let out a small giggle.

"Promise?" She said in a small voice.

"Promise." Spencer smiled at her and held up his pinky.

Massie let out another giggle and took it.

XXX

Adam paced back and forth through the kitchen as Derrick sat on a stool confused, "Dude, what's going on?"

Adam stopped, looked at him, and then continued pacing. "It's all my fault."

"What is?" Derrick asked wanting to go find Massie, he felt terrible about making her cry.

Derrick was thinking about how bad he felt he hardly heard Adam say, "She was raped."

Derrick looked up abruptly. "What?"

Adam sighed, "I was 11, and she was 6. It was right when our mom had finally let us go to the park without her." Adam said taking slow breaths. "Me, Aiden, and Spencer wanted to see how high we could get on the swings and I hardly noticed Massie say she was going on the slide."

Adam gulped. "Half an hour. It took me half of a fucking hour to notice Massie wasn't there. We looked all over the fucking place, but she wasn't there we asked everyone if they seen her and no one did. I had to go home and tell my own mom that I had lost my only sister." Adam's voice was getting shaky and he started to cry. "I thought she was going to kill me right then and there, but she just cried and screamed and I didn't know what to do. Our dad called the cops, and they hadn't seen anything."

Adam took a shaky breath, "Three days later the damned bastard who grabbed her from the park, took her away in his car, and fucking beat and raped my sister, dropped her off at the park like it was nothing. Massie must've been so confused." He shook his head. "She asked a lady to help her, and the cops came and picked her up and brought her to us."

Adam looked at Derrick, "I didn't even recognize her when I saw her. She was scraped and bruised. She wasn't smiling and that's when I knew something terrible had happened. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She would just cry or stare off into space. It was fucking hell. A few days later she finally started talking, but it didn't go away. Every night of that night she would wake up screaming and crying about how no one saved her from the bad man. I felt like shit." Adam said sounding deflated.

"If I had just paid attention to her none of this would've happened. I put Massie through fucking torture and she doesn't even hate me." Adam said trailing off and then looking at Derrick. "So, that's what that fucking scar is, a constant reminder of what I did to her." Adam shook his head slowly looking out the window.

Derrick just sat there. What he just heard shocked him. He couldn't picture anyone wanting to hurt Massie and you wouldn't even be able to tell that behind her bubbly exterior was a terrible story that probably didn't just scar her outside, but her inside too. Derrick finally said something, "I hope that bastards rotting in hell."

Adam smirked, "He's in the county prison for 15 more years. If I ever get the pleasure to meet this son of a bitch he's getting the crap beat out of him."

Derrick shook his head still startled by all of this, "I should go talk to her."

Adam just nodded as he wandered off into the living room trying to stop thinking about the thing that made him feel most guilty.

XXX

Spencer was just getting out of Massie's room as Derrick reached the top of the stairs. "Is she okay?" Derrick asked.

Spencer grinned and nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. Just go talk to her." He said before disappearing downstairs.

Derrick knocked twice on Massie's door and opened it, "Can I come in?" He looked at Massie as she lay underneath her sheets on her bed, she looked so small, but so pretty.

Massie giggled at Derrick's nervous look on his face, "I guess so." She said sitting up on her bed.

Derrick chuckled, "You guess so?" He asked as he got into her bed.

Massie tried to nonchalantly scoot closer to him as she nodded her head.

Derrick wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry."

Massie looked at him confused, "For what?"

"I shouldn't have pressured you with all of those questions." Derrick said tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Massie sighed, "I should've just told you about it anyways."

Derrick shook his head, "Nah, I get why you didn't. It's not something you just tell someone."

Massie nodded, "Can we stop talking about this?"

Derrick smiled at her, "Yes." He said before kissing the top of her forehead which made her giggle. He continued kissing her along her jaw line before reaching her lips. They kissed when Massie pulled back suddenly.

"Hey Derrick?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I like you." Massie said looking at her lap.

Derrick smiled lifted her chin and kissed her, "I like you too."

Massie smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. They started out slowly, but Massie climbed onto Derrick's lap as they made out. Massie smiled during their kisses, but pulled away as she heard someone open her door.

Derrick kissed Massie's side of her mouth when she noticed she stopped. They both turned towards the door to see Spencer standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Uh, mom called, she wants to go to dinner tonight. Derrick can come too." Spencer said as he fidgeted with his fingers not wanting to look at either one of them.

Massie giggled softly, "Kay!"

Spencer turned around quickly and couldn't close the door faster. Massie looked at Derrick who was looking at her and they both burst out into laughter. All of the tension and awkwardness of before had disappeared just like that.

XXX

**AN: Hey guys! So, it'd mean the world to me if you reviewed! Please do it! I'll get up a chapter by Thursday or even tomorrow if I get enough to motivate me too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Enjoy guys! (:**

**Disclaimed! **

Massie giggled into Derrick's chest as Derrick pretended he was sleeping and snored obnoxiously for effect. They had spent the rest of the day laying in bed, watching cartoons, and cuddling. They were to go out to dinner tonight with Massie's mom and dad. Derrick hasn't met them yet, and was kind of worried about it. Derrick pulled Massie closer into him and snored even louder.

Massie giggled, "You sound like a whale!"

Derrick's eyes popped open, "What the heck Mass, why are you so loud? I was trying to sleep..." Derrick said trying to sound serious.

Massie laughed, "I really hope you don't sound like that when you sleep."

"You'll have to find out." Derrick winked.

Massie blushed, "Ha-ha, smooth. I should probably get ready." Massie trailed off.

"Get ready for what?" Derrick asked.

"Dinner tonight?" Massie responded as if it was obvious.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "I don't want to get up though."

Massie shrugged, "You don't have too, I just need to change!"

"Can I help?" Derrick asked jokingly.

Massie rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Sure!"

Derrick's eyes widened, "Really?"

Massie nodded, "Yup wait here." Massie said as she stepped into her huge closet closing the door. When she emerged she had changed into a floral skirt and a pink top. "Yes or no?" Massie asked.

Derrick looked at her, "I thought you said I could help!"

Massie giggled, "I did, and you are. Should I wear this or not?"

"This isn't fair!" Derrick complained!

Massie rolled her eyes, "Derrick, help!"

Derrick returned the eye roll playfully and said, "Yeah, you could wear a garbage bag and look nice."

Massie giggled, and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and said, "You look pretty cute too."

"You think?" Derrick asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"I do, almost better than me." Massie joked.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "Please." he said before pulling Massie into a kiss.

They kissed until Derrick pulled away and asked, "Do you think your parents will like me?"

Massie shrugged, "I don't know, I never introduced them to any guy before. I'm sure they will."

"I think my parents would like you." Derrick concluded.

Massie smiled, "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Well, you're pretty cute and bubbly and nice and funny and..." Derrick said before Massie cut him off.

She giggled, "I get the picture." Derrick played with Massie's fingers when she asked. "Do you have any siblings Derrick.

"An older sister, her name's Sammie, she's a brat." Derrick said.

Massie widened her eyes, "Derrick! She's your sister."

"It's true!" Derrick shrugged. "She can be nice when she wants too I guess."

"I know what you mean." Massie laughed when she heard a knock on the door.

Aiden opened Massie's door and looked at the two, "You guys ready to go?"

XXX

The Block's and Derrick walked into the sophisticated looking restaurant waiting expectantly. Adam went up to the reservation desk and began talking to the lady. Massie squeezed Derrick's hand she was holding, Derrick looked down and smiled at her. On the inside, he was anything but smiling. He was beyond nervous on meeting Massie's parents. Usually when he met a girl's parents he usually didn't think this much about it, but this was Massie's parents, it was different. Sort of.

Adam motioned for the rest of them to follow him and the waitress to the table. Derrick immediately recognized the amber eyes of Massie's mother. Massie's mother sat their smiling by herself. Massie's dad was nowhere in sight.

Adam was the first to greet his mother with a kiss on the cheek, "Hey mom, where's dad?"

Mrs. Block continued smiling as she spoke, "Oh, I don't know, business call or something." she shrugged.

Derrick smiled. Mrs. Block and all of the Block's had a similar resemblance he noticed as Spencer gave her a hug.

Massie walked over to her mother next, Derrick followed behind. "Hi mom! How are you?"

Mrs. Block smiled at her only daughter, "I'm good honey." She looked over to Derrick, "Whose this?"

Derrick stepped forward and smiled at Mrs. Block. "I'm Derrick, Nice to meet you Mrs. Block."

Mrs. Block smiled widely at him, "Oh, please call me Kendra!" She turned towards Massie, "What a cutie!"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Mo-om!"

Kendra just laughed.

Massie grabbed Derrick's hand as they walked towards their seat. Adam sat next to his mother. Aiden next to Spencer and Massie next to Derrick. Derrick watched as they all talked about things that were new with each other. Derrick found it kind of weird it sounded like they hadn't seen their own mother in so long.

They all stopped talking when a balding man with caramel hair approached the table. Derrick immediately recognized this as Massie's dad. Derrick noted how Massie's eyes twinkled as she smiled at her dad. As Adam, Aiden, and Spencer all said there hello's to their dad Derrick found it kind of sad. He sees his parents all the time, and they probably see theirs like twice a week.

Massie got up and ran over to hug her dad, "Hi Daddy!" Massie squealed as he squeezed her in a hug.

"Sweetheart, You look well. Your brother's treating you okay?"

Massie smiled, "I'm fine. There's someone I want you to meet!" she said before grabbing Derrick's hand and bringing him towards her father. "This is Derrick! He's my um- friend!" Massie beamed.

Derrick shook Mr. Block's firm handshake, "Nice to meet you Mr. Block."

Mr. Block nodded. "You too Derrick. It's a pleasure."

Derrick smiled and returned with Massie to their seats. "Was that ok?" Derrick whispered in Massie's ear.

"Yeah, you did great." Massie smiled.

They all ordered their food and began to talk about what's been going on with them. Derrick remained quiet until the talk turned into football.

"That's great son. I knew you'd do well." Mr. Block said to Adam after he told him about how he made captain for football.

"Thanks dad!" Adam said, then glanced at Derrick. "You know, Derrick made varsity too and he's a freshman!"

Mr. Block looked at Derrick, "Really? Well that's great. I wouldn't let Massie date anyone who didn't like sports."

Massie blushed at the mention of them dating. She wasn't positive if her and Derrick were dating or if they were still in the friend stage or?

"Do you play any other sports?" Mr. Block asked Derrick.

"Just soccer." Derrick answered.

"Very good." Mr. Block nodded and turned towards Kendra mentioning something about his lobster.

Derrick squeezed Massie's hand under the table. She looked at him and smiled. Derrick must admit that went pretty well for how nervous he was.

XXX

**AN: Sorry for this being short! I wanted to get this chapter up so I can write next chapter about cheer and football practice and their first day of high school! And I have some pretty interesting things planned! So, Review and maybe I'll upload that chapter faster! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I love reading them! And to if dreams could come alive, you are so right about the ages of them, I didn't really pay much attention to it then, just kind of guestimated, but yes that is all of their ages! Thanks for the question though, and to everyone else if anything I write seems unclear feel free to ask me about it, I love answering questions! :D Hope you guys all have a great Valentine's Day! What are your plans? I'd love reading that too! :D **

**Now for Chapter 8! **

**Disclaimed!**

Massie smiled to herself as she looked out the window watching the houses roll by. This summer was going great and Massie was actually kind of looking forward to school. Not that she'd admit that though. Everything has been going great for Massie. She and Derrick didn't spend a day without seeing each other. Massie's parents even had to admit Massie had herself a pretty decent guy. After Massie's first varsity cheer practice today she was to go home, change, then head over to Derrick's house. Derrick's parents had been wondering where Derrick has been spending his time so much lately and when they found out who Massie was they begged for her to come over and meet them right away. Derrick's parents invited Massie over to dinner and Massie was pretty nervous, but kind of excited. Massie's never had a real relationship before and even if she and Derrick weren't officially boyfriend/girlfriend yet it was the closest thing Massie's ever had to a relationship.

Her thoughts were immediately dismissed as her brother pulled to a stop in the school's parking lot. Massie had been looking forward to her first day as a varsity cheerleader ever since she found out she made it. She wasn't going to let anyone down.

She said a quick goodbye to her brothers who were grabbing their bags out of the trunks and all but ran over to the squad. Massie immediately recognized Olivia who was standing around by herself. Massie didn't know anyone else so she went over to her.

"Hey!" Massie greeted Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "Hiya! I didn't know you made varsity too! That's awesome! It's going to be a great season!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm so excited to start and stuff!" Massie smiled too.

"Same here!" Olivia nodded agreeing.

"Where's Alicia?" Massie asked nonchalantly. Alicia was the only thing Massie wasn't looking forward too, but hey people can change… She hoped.

Olivia looked around, "Probably running late," Olivia shrugged then leaned closer to Massie, "Between you and me she's not the brightest when it comes to time."

Massie giggled, but was interrupted by an, "Oh, puh-lease Duh-livia you're not all that bright either!"

None other than the devil herself had arrived. Massie faked a smile towards her as Olivia rolled her eyes.

Alicia approached Massie, "What are you doing here?"

Massie felt tiny compared to Alicia. Not meaning Alicia's fat, meaning how Alicia stood taller and looked down on Massie. "I made varsity too."

Alicia's glare softened and said with fake-sweetness, "Oh, that's awesome!"

Massie smiled but was then engulfed in darkness as someone slid their hands over her eyes.

In a terrible falsetto tone of voice Derrick goes, "Guess who?"

"Hmmm." Massie pretended to think, "Taylor Lautner?"

Derrick removed his hands and turned Massie around, "What? No. It was me! Did I really sound like a chick?"

Massie giggled, "Taylor Lautner is a boy! Besides what are you doing over here? Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

Derrick wrapped his arms around her, "Au contraire actually. The coaches probably won't be ready for like ten minutes."

"You better not get me in trouble!" Massie warned.

Derrick laughed when Massie felt someone put an arm around her neck.

"Hey Massie!" Alicia said over excitedly. "Who's this?" She said checking Derrick out from head to toe.

Massie smiled taken back from Alicia's sudden peppyness. "Uh, this is Derrick. Derrick, this is Alicia."

"I didn't know you had friends." Derrick said half smiling at Massie. Massie rolled her eyes at him, but Alicia burst out into hysterics.

"Ehmagawd, he is too funny. Isn't he too funny?" Alicia asked Massie.

"Yeah, too funny." Massie said sarcastically.

"So, tell me about yourself. Age, Location, Relationship status, Likes, Dislikes? You know the usual."

Derrick was a taken back from all of the sudden questions and mumbled an, "Um.." When the coaches blew their whistles signaling them to go to where they were supposed to be. Derrick pecked Massie on the cheek, "See ya." Then he turned to Alicia, "Nice meeting you Eliza!" He said before running off.

"It's Alicia!" Alicia shouted.

Massie started to walk towards the coach when Alicia caught up to her. "So, what's the deal with you and Derrick?"

Massie looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Alicia rolled her eyes annoyed, "Like are you guys together?"

Massie shrugged, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Alicia snapped. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, but…" Massie trailed off.

Alicia's scowl turned into a Cheshire cat smile. "That's too bad then." She said before sauntering off towards Alicia.

Massie slumped over to a group of girls by the coach, she definitely did not want to be anywhere near Alicia.

"Alrighty, I'm going to assign stunt groups. These aren't totally permanent; I just want to see how these work." The coach said.

As girls names were called they ventured off away from the coach, soon it was just Massie, Alicia, and 3 other girls Massie didn't know.

The coach turned to them, "You guys are going to be our last group, Massie you're flyer, Alicia back, Claire front, Allie-Rose and Kori bases."

Massie smiled to the other three as Alicia glared a hole into Massie's back. No offense to her group, but Massie didn't feel all that safe being held in the air by 3 people she didn't know and even worse, Alicia.

XXX

Massie's stunt group wasn't as half bad as she thought it would be. It was worse. The other three girls were fine, but of course Alicia had to throw a bitch-fit about everything. She complained about how Massie had stepped on her head, or kicked her in the face and after awhile Massie may have done it once or twice on purpose. Not hard though. Massie was beyond grateful when the coach reminded them at the end that these weren't permanent groups. She chugged down her water and started walking towards Derrick.

As Massie reached him Derrick engulfed her in a hug. Massie groaned, "You smell like B.O"

"That's the smell of victory, actually." Derrick smirked.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, how was practice?" She asked.

"Pretty damn good!" Derrick smirked even more cockily. "What about you?"

Massie shrugged, "I think it was good too."

Derrick smiled," What was up with that Alicia chick? She was kind of scary." Derrick joked as he started walking Massie towards Adam's car.

"I really don't know. She was so rude to me before you got there and after you left. Just ignore her, ok?"

Derrick shrugged, "Fine by me." Derrick pecked Massie on the cheek and opened the passenger door of Adam's car. "Text me when you're on your way later okay?"

Massie nodded. "Kay!" She pecked Derrick on the lips and got into Adam's car.

Spencer groaned. "You guys make me sick."

XXX

**AN: I'm so sorry guys I really wanted to keep going with this, but I just remembered I have a project due tomorrow that I'm not too sure what to do on… Oops. But, I promise I'll update as soon as possible, but please review! Let me know if you have any suggestions for upcoming things! Or like if Derrick should just have Sammi as a sister or maybe have a brother too? I don't know, I haven't decided myself yet, but let me know what you guys think! Happy Valentine's Day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I decided to update since I didn't go to school today! I'm "sick" (cough,cough.) haha(: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them up!**

**Disclaimed!**

Massie adjusted her navy blue sheer floral dress and sighed. She had just spent the last 30 minutes deciding what to wear. Massie didn't want to go and look underdressed, and she definitely didn't want to look overdressed. Massie was going to be meeting Derrick's parents today and she wanted to make a good impression. Massie decided that the dress was just in between underdressed and overdressed and decided to wear it. Massie sprayed her wrists with Chanel No.5, slipped on a pair of brown leather sandals, and grabbed her phone.

**Massie**

**I'm on my way! **

She selected Derrick's name in her phonebook and walked downstairs to get Adam to drive her. When they reached Derrick's house Adam turned to look at Massie.

Massie looked back at him confused, "What?"

Adam shook his head, "Nothing. Just be careful."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Okay dad."

Adam laughed. Massie got out of the car and slowly walked her way up to Derrick's front steps. Derrick's house wasn't as big as Massie's, but was still a nice size. It looked cozy. Massie reached the door, took a breath, and rang the doorbell.

Less than 6 seconds later before Massie could blink she was pulled into a tender kiss. Massie giggled after realizing what had just happened and pulled back. "Just couldn't wait, huh?"

Derrick smiled, "Nope!" He grabbed Massie's hand and pulled her inside.

Derrick's inside of his house was very cozy just as Massie had thought. They even had a fire burning in the fireplace. Massie thought that was the coolest part as Derrick showed her around. Massie had a fire place too, but they never used it because no one in her house really knew how. Derrick laughed as Massie stared at the fire in amazement.

"You look like you haven't seen fire before." Derrick chuckled.

"Can we roast marshmallows on it?" Massie asked in total seriousness looking at Derrick with wide eyes.

"Maybe later we can try." Derrick said then grabbed her hand again. "Come on, my mom's dying to meet you."

Massie held onto Derrick's hand tighter, "Do you think she'll like me?"

Derrick looked at Massie and said, "No. Probably not."

Massie stopped walking and stared at him. "Wh-what? Why?"

Derrick burst into laughter, "Jeez Block, you're too gullible!"

Massie slapped him playfully, "That wasn't funny!"

Derrick chuckled, "No, but really I'm sure she'll like you."

"I sure hope so..." Massie mumbled.

XXX

Derrick dragged Massie into the kitchen where a woman with long curly sandy blonde hair similar to Derrick's was stirring something in a pot.

"Hey mom." Derrick started out slowly.

The woman glanced up from her pot and smiled at Derrick. "Hi honey!" She looked over to Massie who was almost completely covered by Derrick's stature. Derrick's mom's green eyes almost popped out of her head, " Is this her?"

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, this is Massie. Mass, this is my mom."

Massie smiled, "Hi Mrs. Harrington. Nice to meet you!"

Derrick's mom walked over to Massie and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. "Oh please call me Sue!" She turned to Derrick, "I knew she was pretty, but jeez Derrick, those pictures you showed me didn't do her justice."

Massie blushed and Derrick scratched the back off his head. Massie looked at him then back to his mom, "What pictures?"

"My mom really wanted to see what you looked like so I showed her your Facebook." Derrick shrugged.

"Oh" Massie giggled. "Well thank you." Massie smiled at Mrs. Harrington.

"Oh, you are so welcome honey!" She turned to Derrick again, "She's much nicer than those other broads you've brought home too!"

Derrick blushed, "Mo-om."

Mrs. Harrington ignored Derrick and turned back to Massie, "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Has Derrick shown you around?"

Massie nodded her head, "Your house is gorgeous."

Mrs. Harrington turned towards Derrick again, "See what I mean!" She turned back to Massie. "Well just go ahead and make yourself at home okay?"

Massie nodded again, "Thank you for inviting me over."

Mrs. Harrington smiled even wider than before and turned to Derrick again, "She is just a doll!" She said excitedly.

Derrick chuckled to himself, "Is anyone else home?"

"Well, Dad's on his way home from work and Nick went to pick me up some eggs. Sammi's upstairs though!"

Derrick nodded and grabbed Massie's hand and all but ran out of the kitchen before Mrs. Harrington could say anything else.

Massie giggled as they entered the living room, "Your mom was nice."

Derrick smiled as they sat on the couch. "She really liked you."

Massie smiled too, "Whose Nick?"

"My older brother." Derrick replied.

Massie looked at him confused, "How come you told me about Sammi and not him?"

Derrick shrugged, "I don't know he's not around that much."

"Does he go to BOCD?

Derrick nodded, "Yeah ,he's a senior."

Massie nodded back and decided to change the subject, "So... how many broads have you brought home?"

Derrick rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Massie smirked at his obvious embarrassment, "Tell me!"

Derrick just shrugged.

Massie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed pretending to be angry, "Fine then."

Derrick obviously believed her cause he said, "None of them compare to you."

Massie turned to him trying not to smile and utterly failing, "Good answer."

Just then the door opened and a man with light brown hair, and Derrick's brown eyes walked through the door.

"I'm Ho-o-o-ome!" The man yelled echoing throughout the whole house.

Derrick chuckled and got up, Massie followed. "Hey Dad. How was work?"

Derrick's dad patted his arm, "Pretty good kiddo. I found the cure for cancer and stopped global warming!"

Derrick rolled his eyes, but Massie looked at him wide eyed, "Really?" She asked.

"Nah, but It'd be neat wouldn't it?" He chuckled and looked at Derrick, "Now who might this be?"

"This is Massie, that girl I told you about, remember?" Derrick said.

Derrick's father looked up and down, "Massie..." He looked like he was thinking hard. "Is she the new weather girl on channel 7?"

Derrick shook his head, "No..."

"Served us food at B-dubs?" Derrick's dad guessed again.

"No dad..." Derrick said annoyed. "The one whose house I keep going too."

Derrick's dad looked as if a light bulb had just formed over his head, "Oh! Massie!" He said.

Massie giggled, "Nice to meet you Mr. Harrington."

"You too Massie!" Mr. Harrington smiled widely. "This one's a keeper son." He said turning towards Derrick. "Is your mother in the kitchen, I guess I should say hi to her if I want to eat tonight." He said walking towards the kitchen.

Massie giggled, "I like your dad. He's funny."

Derrick rolled his eyes, "I have to say Block you made a pretty good impression."

"Why thank you sir." Massie joked. Derrick put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Massie turned towards him and he pecked her on the lips. They were going to continue when they heard a door slam upstairs. Massie pulled away, but Derrick still had an arm around her.

Coming downstairs was a blonde girl with brown eyes. She looked very similar to Derrick and Massie realized this must be Sammi.

"Hey Sam. I want you to meet someone." Derrick said to her.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly and walked over to them, "Yes?"

"This is Massie."

Massie smiled, "Hey."

Sammi smiled back, "Massie Block?" She asked.

Massie nodded.

"You have brother's right?"

Massie nodded again.

"Spencer Block?" She asked.

Massie nodded, "And Adam and Aiden."

Sammi though about something for a second, "Yeah, I know Spencer."

"That sucks." Massie joked.

Sammi laughed. "Made out with him at a party once. Never called me after that." She said bitterly.

Massie bit her lip, "Consider yourself lucky."

Sammi laughed again and looked at Derrick, "I like her. Keep her around, k?" She said and sauntered off into the kitchen too.

Massie continued biting her lip until she was gone and turned to Derrick.

Derrick looked at her. "I think that went well." He trailed off.

Massie giggled. "Spencer's a prick anyways."

Derrick nodded in agreement. "True, Very True." He then pulled Massie closer into him. "Now where were we?"

Massie giggled, "Derrick, everyone's in the kitchen. What if they see?" she warned.

Derrick sighed, "Can I get a rain check then?"

Massie nodded and held up her pinky, "Promise!"

Derrick took it and shook. They pulled apart and just as they did Mrs. Harrington emerged from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" She smiled proudly.

"What about Nick?" Derrick asked.

She shrugged, "He'll be home soon, he won't mind if we start without him. Come on." She said waving them into the dining area.

XXX

"This dinner is absolutely delicious." Massie thought as she took another bite of her zucchini. Massie's parents rarely ever cooked for them, and living with three guys Massie usually didn't get to eat what she wanted. Her brothers meals consisted of grease, salt, and oil. Massie couldn't stand what they ate so she usually tried cooking herself or would have Inez make her something, but it wasn't anything compared to this.

"So Massie, Derrick tells me your a cheerleader, right?" Mrs. Harrington asked.

Massie nodded, "I made varsity too." Massie said.

Mrs. Harrington smiled, "That's awesome sweetie! How's that been going?"

"Really good." Massie returned her smile.

Massie felt like talking with Derrick's parents was so much easier than talking to hers and she just met them.

"Well isn't that something!" Mr. Harrington nodded.

As the conversation continued Massie noticed the sound of a door opening and closing. A couple of seconds later, an older, scruffier version of Derrick walked him.

In his deep voice he said, "Save any for me?"

"Of course honey, sit down!" Mrs. Harrington smiled at her eldest son.

This guy, who Massie presumed was Nick, took a seat next to Sammi who was across from Massie. He looked at her and said, "Well who do we have here?"

Massie smiled, "I'm Massie."

"Why yes you are." Derrick kicked Nick from under the table. Nick rolled his eyes at him. "Nick Harrington." He returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you." Massie said politely.

"Very nice." Nick winked which made Massie giggle. Derrick glared at him until Nick realized what was going on. "Ohhhhh." he said then looked back at Massie, "You're Derrick's chick!" He said finally realizing what Massie was doing here.

Massie blushed shyly and looked at Derrick. Derrick continued glaring until Nick said, "My bad bro, but you've got yourself a babe."

Derrick rolled his eyes, then smirked. "I know."

Massie slapped his arm playfully and Derrick just chuckled. The rest of the dinner included talking about BOCD, Massie's family, and embarrassing stories about Derrick.

Sammi had just finished telling Massie one where a gay guy hit on Derrick while they were on vacation. "I swear he wouldn't leave Derrick alone the entire time!" Sammi continued laughing at the memory.

Derrick rolled her eyes, "Scariest thing ever."

Massie giggled. She got up with Derrick and brought her plate to the kitchen with him.

She turned to Mrs. Harrington who was loading up the dishwasher, Massie handed her the plate. "That was delicious Mrs. Harrington. Thank you so much!"

"Oh, You're welcome darling! It was great having you! You're welcome here all the time alright?" She smiled genuinely.

Massie smiled back, "Alright. Do you need any help?"

Mrs. Harrington shook her head, "Oh no, honey I'm fine! Thanks though!"

Massie nodded and walked towards Derrick who was waiting for her in the doorway. "Do you even know how to use the dishwasher?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Oh hush."

Massie and Derrick decided to take a walk around Derrick's block since it was such a nice evening.

They walked hand in hand talking about random things until a question popped into Massie's head.

"Hey Derrick." Massie said.

"Yeah?" Derrick asked.

"What are we?" Massie said softy looking at the ground nervous for the answer.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked even though he knew.

Massie sighed, "Like are we friends, or like together, or boyfriend/girlfriend." Massie trailed off.

There was a silence before Derrick held Massie's hand tighter and said. "We're Derrick and Massie."

Massie thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "I think I like that."

Derrick smiled and pulled Massie into a passionate kiss. Massie smiled as Derrick kissed her. She had to say, it turned out to be a pretty good day.

XXX

**What'd you think? Next chapter is the first day of high school for them! :D**

**I just want all of you to do one thing: REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guy's. Sorry I haven't updated too recently. I kind of got a little discouraged by not getting that many reviews on my last chapter, but I'm back and here's a chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimed!**

Massie tossed and turned in her bed. She really didn't want to get up yet, but her pre- first day of school jitters got to her. She had spent the night replaying ways her first day might go and different ways to make her not look like a typical freshman. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning Massie got up and started to get ready. She straightened her hair and put on the outfit she had spent days trying to get just perfect. An Alice & Olivia draped wing top tucked into a navy blue with a black bow BCBG skirt paired with a pair of gladiator sandals. Massie usually didn't see herself as pretty as everyone said she was, but in what she was wearing she felt like a ten. Massie unplugged her iPhone of the charger and smiled at a text message she just got.

**1 new message **

**Derrick is So Sexy**

**Good morning sunshine! Ready for the first day of the rest of our lives?**

Massie rolled her eyes. Derrick always made things sound scarier than they should. Massie didn't care though, it actually made Massie excited to be entering high school and being together with Derrick. Massie hasn't ever met any of Derrick's friends other than her brothers and wanted to see how he was around them.

Massie spritzed her wrist with Miss Dior Cherie and headed downstairs.

Spencer and Aiden were both sitting at the Block's breakfast bar. Spencer had a bowl of cocoa puffs next to his head resting against the granite countertop. Aiden was picking at his scrambled eggs as he read a magazine.

Massie walked over to them smiling brightly. "Are you guys excited for school or what?" She said enthusiastically.

Spencer groaned, "Really Mass, it's not that great. You'll probably hate it."

Massie's smile faltered. Aiden slapped Spencer's back and gave Massie a sympathetic look.

"Don't listen to him; you're going to love it." Aiden said smiling at how excited his sister was.

Massie beamed and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite, "Where's Adam?"

"Right here." Adam said emerging from the hallway smiling.

All of the Block's were morning people except for Spencer.

Adam drummed his hands on the table causing Spencer's head to shoot up. Adam laughed.

"You all ready Massie?" Adam asked sparing his little sister a worried look. He knew Massie would be just fine for her first day of high school, but he always had to worry about Massie cause with her you just never knew what would happen.

Massie nodded, "I was ready like a week ago." She giggled.

Adam half-smiled at her and grabbed his bag, "Alright, well let's go."

Spencer groaned once again before grabbing his bag and slumping while he followed them out.

XXX

When they reached BOCD high Massie got out of Adam's car and took a deep breath as her and her brother's made their way to the front doors. Adam patted Massie's back and Massie gave him a cold glare.

"Stop." She growled.

"What?" Adam asked shocked at his sister's sudden anger.

"You're embarrassing!" She whined.

Adam chuckled in response and took his hand off of her. On their way to the front door Massie's brothers said their hi's to people they knew, some of them even knew Massie and tried engaging her in conversation. One in particular was a boy with long blonde hair after saying his hello's to her brothers he turned to Massie.

"Well, who do we have here?" The blonde boy said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Massie smiled at the fact he noticed her, "I'm Massie."

"Chris. Chris Abeley." The guy smiled reaching for her hand.

Massie took it and shook, "Nice to meet you!" she said politely.

Chris nodded, "It is nice. What are you a freshman?"

Massie nodded shyly hoping she wasn't coming off as one.

"Really? Could hardly tell. I'm a junior so if you need help finding stuff I'm your guy okay?" He said throwing Massie a wink and walking away to talk to someone else.

Spencer rolled his eyes and muttered the word "Tool." Under his breath.

Massie glanced at him. "He was being nice." She said back to him under her breath.

Spencer chuckled and said aloud for the other brothers to here, "Chris Abeley isn't 'nice', Massie. He obviously was showing interest in you."

Aiden kept his mouth shut knowing better than to get involved in Massie and Spencer's quarrel.

"Spence, Chill. He didn't do anything wrong." Adam said calmy.

Spencer chuckled to himself again and muttered, "Yet." Only loud enough for Massie to hear.

Massie rolled her eyes again, but decided to end it there. She looked around at all the people talking when she finally found Derrick. She was all about ready to sprint right on over to him when she realized he was surrounded by a group of girls. Massie recognized two of them, Kristen and Dylan, from cheer. Massie was deciding if she should go over there or just pretend she didn't notice him when Derrick looked up from laughing at a joke one of them had said and met Massie's amber eyes. Derrick smiled oblivious to the fact Massie was just glaring a hole in to his head and walked through the group of girls towards her. The girls all looked at each other confused and followed Derrick slowly behind.

When Derrick reached her all of Massie's sudden jealousy disappeared as he enveloped her into a hug and pecked her on the lips. "I've been waiting forever! Where've you been?"

Massie smiled up at him ignoring the looks from the group of girls behind him, "Oh, just around. Did you get your schedule yet?"

Derrick shook his head and took hold of Massie's hand, "I told you I'd wait for you remember?" He smiled back at her and turned around and noticed the group of girls still there. He looked at them confused and decided to introduce Massie to them.

"Guys, this is Massie." He smiled to the group of girls. Upon seeing Derrick smile at all of them the girls put on their fakest smiles they could muster and introduced themselves.

Massie smiled back at them knowing full well their smiles were as fake as their noses.

Derrick smiled too at how well they all got along; he looked back to the group and said, "Well see you guys later." He threw them another heart melting smile and winked.

In unison the group of girls smiled, "Bye Derrick!" They all called.

Derrick didn't notice Massie roll her eyes. They walked towards the entrance of the school talking and got in line for their schedules.

Derrick squeezed Massie's hand as they waited, "We better have a class together." He stated firmly.

Massie nodded, "What if we don't though?"

Derrick bit his lip thinking before replying, "Then I'm going to meet you up as much as I can."

When they reached the front of the line Derrick made Massie get hers first. She told the lady with thick glasses her name and then received a folder. Massie walked over to an empty corner waiting for Derrick she decided it'd only be fair to wait to open hers too. As she waited she heard a group of guys behind her whistling. Massie glanced behind her back to notice they were whistling at her. Massie rolled her eyes at them which they all noticed. Massie heard faint whispers and snickers behind her before she felt a sudden smack on her butt. Massie gasped out loud and turned to look at the guy in a beat up leather jacket snickering and high fiving his buddies, and then they all walked away.

Derrick reached her noticing the appalled look on her face, "What's wrong?"

Massie wavered away those perverted guys and smiled, "Nothing at all. Ready?" She asked.

"Course." Derrick said as he started to open his envelope.

Massie pulled out her schedule and read it as Derrick read his.

_Freshman Schedule_

_Massie Block_

_AP English_

_AP Biology_

_AP World History_

_Homeroom/Lunch_

_AP Algebra_

_Spanish 1_

_Coed Freshman Gym_

Massie smiled at the abundance of AP Classes. She loved being challenged she was trying to memorize the room numbers when Derrick snatched it out of her hands. He compared the two schedules with the eye of an artist. He handed hers back to her smiling.

"Well…?" Massie asked.

"1,2,4,6,7" Derrick replied smoothly.

Massie beamed beyond happy at how many classes she had with him. She looked back at her schedule to see what classes the ones he listed were.

She looked back up to him, "Coed Gym." She said blatantly.

Derrick snickered, "I hope you're not one of those people who take gym class super seriously."

Massie laughed, "God no."

"Good. Because I am." Derrick smiled.

"Do you think it's too late to get it changed?" Massie asked jokingly.

Derrick rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand pulling her off to find her locker.

Finding Massie's locker was a piece of cake she just had to look for all three of her brothers leaning against it. Lockers at BOCD were in alphabetical order. It took Massie three times to open her locker, but after her brother's and Derrick's teasing she finally got it. Massie looked inside it then she looked at her brothers.

"What do I put in it?"

Derrick and Adam chuckled while Aiden and Spencer replied in unison.

"Books" Aiden said simply.

"Drugs." Spencer said at the same time.

Aiden slapped the back of Spencer's head and Massie rolled her eyes. Derrick already found his locker when he got there earlier. They were just getting ready to leave when a dark haired girl made her way towards them.

She smiled at all four guys and stuck her chest out a little more. "Hey guys." She smiled at all of them ignoring Massie.

They all gave her a nod when Alicia turned her attention to Derrick. "Hey Derrick, if you need any help with finding stuff, you can always ask me." She purred as she laid a hand on his bicep.

Derrick shrugged her off, "Thanks Arianna, but I think I'll be okay." Derrick smiled trying to be polite.

Alicia cringed at being called the wrong name, but sauntered off. When she left Massie burst into laughter. Derrick looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

Between giggles Massie got out, "Her name's Alicia."

Derrick looked back at her confused, "Really?" He shrugged it off. "Oh well, you ready to go?"

Massie nodded and stuck her hand out. Derrick grabbed it said goodbye to her brother's and started to look for their first period class. They were doing pretty good till they noticed the numbers were going up not down and had to awkwardly turn around in the middle of the hallway.

Massie blushed embarrassed, but eventually they found their first class, AP English.

They sat in the middle of the second row to the back, instead of desks the classroom had tables and stools. Derrick looked at her, "How is it so far?"

Massie shrugged, "It's weird, but I think I'll get used to it."

Derrick nodded in agreement, "Let's hope our teacher isn't crazy."

Massie giggled at Derrick and noticed a bubbly blonde girl walking towards them.

"Hi! I'm Claire!" She said brightly smiling at Massie first then Derrick. She pulled out the seat next to Massie. "S'okay if I sit here?"

Massie nodded, "I'm Massie, That's Derrick."

Claire smiled again, "I'm Claire! Did I already say that? Ha-ha, Whoops! I hardly know anyone here, just moved here from Chicago; my dad got a job up here and Bam! Now I'm here!" She giggled.

Massie giggled back smiling at the bubbly blonde. Massie liked her already she was the only girl that wasn't staring at Derrick like a piece of meat. Claire babbled on as Derrick and Massie listened intently when the bell rang.

The teacher walked in, a guy about 25, messy brown hair and big brown eyes with huge toned muscles you could see through his shirt. All of the girls in the room gave him a few once-overs before staring at Derrick again. Derrick didn't seem to notice the girls staring, everytime Massie glanced at him he'd look at her smile and squeeze her hand he was holding underneath his desk.

Claire looked at Massie and whispered, "Teacher's a cutie."

Massie giggled in response she had to admit there teacher was pretty cute. He started handing out syllabuses when the door burst open everyone turned to look at who had made the sudden raucous.

A girl with honey blonde hair and big blue eyes she blushed embarrassed and smiled sweetly at the teacher. "I'm so sorry! I got so lost! I hope I didn't miss anything!"

The teacher shook his head, "Just take a seat, you're fine."

Massie turned away and looked down at the paper in front of her; she glanced at Derrick again and realized his eyes were still on the late girl. Massie frowned at Derrick taking notice in her and accidentally loosened her grip on his hand. Derrick noticed immediately and grabbed her hand back and glanced at her, but her attention was back on the paper.

Derrick traced circles with his thumb on Massie's hand and sighed internally. Sometimes, it was so hard to tell what Massie was feeling. That girl was confusing, Derrick didn't mind though. Derrick glanced back up and noticed the blonde chick that came in late. She stood up to grab a tissue off of the teacher's desk. Derrick's eyes immediately went straight to her butt. "Damn." He thought then he glanced at Massie who had followed his gaze and her eyes widened immediately, she looked at him disgusted and back down to what the teacher was writing on the bored. Derrick cursed himself internally, he had just checked out another girl's ass while holding Massie's hand and Massie had saw. Derrick squeezed Massie's hand, she felt him dig a nail into his hand. "Ow." He muttered, Massie immediately stopped and pretended to look at him like she was mad, but when he saw him looking back at her confused like a lost puppy her heart melted and she just laughed. She turned her attention back to the teacher and squeezed his hand back, and just like that he was forgiven.

**AN: I'm going to end it there, I need to finish up my homework! But, If you guys want me to update quicker then I'd like at least 4 or 5 reviews. I don't want to sound rude, but how am I supposed to know anyone's reading this you know? The next chapters will be their other classes and then an announcement from Derrick's mom! Any guesses on what it could be? Or if you have any suggestions for the rest of their first day of high school? Let me know! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It's summertime and I'm back to continue writing and hopefully finish this story for you guys! I hope y'all keep reading! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

The bell rang dismissing Massie and Derrick from their first AP Biology Class. Her first two classes had gone by fast especially since the two had the same class together. Massie and Derrick got up and walked out of the classroom.

Derrick grabbed the crumpled up piece of paper that was his schedule out of his pocket and looked at it, "I got Algebra next." He said stuffing it back in to his pocket.

Massie pulled her uncrumpled schedule out of her bag, "History."

"Think you can handle a whole period without me?" Derrick joked.

Massie giggled. "I'll try."

Derrick smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off in a different direction. Finding his Algebra class was a piece of cake, and he arrived with time to spare. Only a couple of people were in the class when Derrick arrived, Derrick noticed that the honey blonde haired girl from his first period was there. She looked up at him and smiled with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Derrick smiled back and took the seat next to her.

"You're in my English, right?"She said tucking a piece of hair behind her hair shyly.

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, you're the one who came in late, right?"

She giggled softly, "Yeah, that was me, I'm Skye."

Derrick smiled at her giggle it was like Massie's almost. "Derrick."

"So, Derrick, how is your first day going so far?" She smiled back at him.

"Really good." Derrick replied smoothly.

XXX

Massie walked slowly reading all of the different room numbers as she passed looking for her History class. She turned a corner and bumped right into a guy wearing a beat up leather jacket. Massie recognized who he was right away as the guy who slapped her butt earlier that day.

"What the he-" The guy started to say before looking down at Massie, "Well hello there." He snickered.

Massie readjusted her bag, gave him a glare, and started to walk away. The guy grabbed her shoulder, Massie gasped.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, turning her around.

Massie's scared amber eyes met his cold green ones, she opened her mouth trying to speak, but nothing came out.

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Are you deaf or just stupid?" He asked.

Massie gasped at how rude this guy was and shrugged his arm off of her. "Screw off." she replied coldly and started to walk away.

The guy whistled and caught up to her, "Feisty, I like it. Where you headed?"

Massie rolled her eyes and picked up her pace, "Class."

The guy picked up his pace too, "That tells me a lot." He replied sarcastically, "What class?"

Massie stopped walking when she noticed she had no idea where she was going. "History in 106."

"Well you're way off track sweetie, let me help you?" He asked.

Massie nodded in response and followed him.

"I'm Landon." He said as they reached her class, "You?"

"Massie." She replied smoothly. "Thanks." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Anytime babe."

Massie walked into her class and took a seat in the back. She smiled to herself as she wrote the supply list the teacher wrote on the board into her notebook. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of hoped to see Landon some more today.

XXX

Massie left her History class as soon as the bell rang, having a class without Derrick was beyond boring. Massie turned down the hallway her locker was on and noticed Derrick leaning against it. Massie smiled as she approached him.

"Hey." Derrick said smiling back, standing straight.

"Hi" Massie smiled as Derrick pecked her cheek.

"How's it going so far?"

Massie started opening her locker, "Pretty good actually. What about you?"

"Great." Derrick nodded and extended his hand out to Massie, "Lunch milady?"

Massie giggled, "Of course." She said taking his hand.

They walked down the hallway towards the lunchroom hand in hand when a honey blonde haired girl approached them. They recognized who it was almost immediately. Derrick smiled, Massie loosened her grip on their hands. Derrick barely noticed.

"Hey Skye, you have lunch now too?" Derrick asked.

Skye nodded her curls bouncing along, "Yup, mind if I sit with y'all?"

"Yes."Massie thought in her head.

"Course not. Mass, this is Skye. She has English with us, remember?"

Massie mustered up the best fake smile she could, "Oh, right! Nice to meet you."

Skye smiled back, "You too!"She turned towards Derrick, "Where to?"

Derrick looked around and saw Spencer waving them over towards his table with the rest of Massie's brothers.

Derrick nodded at Spencer before turning to Skye, "There."

Skye giggled and followed Derrick towards the table who had let go of Massie's hand. Massie sighed and trailed behind them.

When Massie reached her brothers table Spencer looked at her and scoffed, "I invited Derrick, not you."

Massie ignored him and took the seat beside him. Derrick sat in the middle of Skye and Massie and at the moment his attention was turned towards Skye joking about something in their last class. Massie sighed and looked around the crowded lunchroom. She noticed Landon along with other guys in leather jackets leaning against a wall. Landon noticed her looking at him and gave her a wink, Massie smiled and looked away as her cheeks turned bright red.

Spencer looked at her disgusted, "Ew."

"What?" Massie asked plainly.

Derrick had noticed the exchange between Massie and Landon too.

"Who was that?" Derrick asked more as a statement than as a question.

Massie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hell you don't." Spencer replied. "Landon Crane? Mass, he's scummier than scum."

"How do you know him?" Derrick asked again.

"I-I don't, he's just some guy." Massie stuttered, confused.

"Stay away from him Massie, he's bad news." Adam said in plain seriousness.

Aiden and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Um, ok." Massie said quietly.

Her three brothers turned away while Derrick's eyes remained on her for a couple of seconds before turning his attention to the crust on his sandwich.

Massie tucked her food away suddenly not hungry wondering about what had just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Remember me? Well I'm back and I'm going to try my best to stick with this story and hopefully be able to finish it! Please review with any suggestions, comments, or complaints! Thanks for continuing reading this too!**

**Disclaimed!**

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Massie and Derrick said their goodbyes to her brothers and Skye, whose gaze was on Derrick the entire period, and walked to their next class. Ever since the whole Landon debacle Derrick had been a little stand offish towards Massie. As they reached his locker Massie decided to confront him about it.

"You're not mad at me or something, are you?" She asked as Derrick spun his combination into his locker.

"No, not at all." He said without sparing her a glance.

"Oh, ok. It just seemed like it or something, I don't know."

Derrick stopped what he was doing and stared at her, "So, uh, what's the deal with that Landon dude?"

Massie sighed, "Honestly, nothing. He just helped me find a class, that's it."

Derrick looked away, "I could've helped you, ya know..." He mumbled.

"Are you jealous?" Massie giggled.

"Me? What? Heck no. What would I be jealous for?"

"I don't know. It was just a joke." Massie sighed. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Massie decided to confront Derrick, "Anyway, what's that Skye girl's deal?"

"What are you talking about?" Derrick looked at her confused.

"I mean I see you staring at her butt, and then next thing I know you guys are like buddies or something."

"Is there something wrong with being buddies?" Derrick questioned.

"Well, I mean if you're staring at her butt, then yeah…" Massie trailed off.

Derrick stared at Massie appalled about what she just said, "Massie, I-"

The one minute bell rang interrupting Derrick. Massie readjusted her bag, "I'll see you in Spanish." And then sauntered off, leaving a speechless, confused Derrick behind.

XXX

Massie made her way into her Algebra class, the last place she wanted to be right now. She was feeling a mix of emotions right now, none of which she had to deal with over the summer with Derrick. She tried to focus on what was on the board, but her mind kept going back to Derrick. What was so special about Skye, anyway? Sure, she was pretty, but Massie felt that Derrick was head over heels for her not Skye… Maybe, she was the jealous one. Not like she'd ever admit that though, but didn't she have the right to be? Massie massaged her temples. Her first day of high school had started out great, but now she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

XXX

Derrick sat down in the back of his history class wanting to punch something. His mind was reeling. Had he and Massie just had their first fight? And did Massie really accuse him of being jealous? I mean he was pissed about the whole exchange her and Landon had at lunch, but that didn't mean he was jealous, right? Ah, who was he kidding? He was beyond jealous. He hadn't seen Massie's cheeks turn that bright red during the entire time they've known each other. Derrick twiddled his pencil between his fingers. Massie didn't deserve him to be mad at her though, she didn't do anything wrong. Derrick recalled lunch and realized how much more he had his attention focused on Skye than on Massie, and then the whole thing about him staring at her butt earlier. Derrick felt terrible. He decided as soon as this period was over he was going to give Massie the biggest hug he could and apologize for everything that happened today. He hated knowing Massie was upset at him and was counting down the minutes until the bell.

XXX

Skye Hamilton sat down in her Biology class and smiled to herself. She had met the cutest guy today and they really hit it off. The attraction Skye felt for him was undeniable and she was pretty sure he felt it back too. The next time she saw him she promised herself she'd be brave enough to get his number and ask to hangout, she'd just have to do it when his other little friend wasn't around. She wasn't sure what his deal with her was, but whatever it was she knew it wouldn't last. She'd have him by the end of the week.

XXX

Landon Crane propped the garbage can on the bathroom door securing it shut. Even though it was the first day of school skipping class was something he did on a regular basis. He sat down on the floor of the bathroom, grabbed his book bag, and pulled out a pack of Newport's and a lighter. Sticking the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. He let out a sigh of relief as if the weight of the world suddenly disappeared off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes, daydreaming. His mind instantly going to that Massie chick, damn was she cute. Real innocent like too, the way he liked them, they made for a great time in the bedroom. At that his mind instantly wandered off to thoughts of him and Massie. He smiled to himself; he just had to have her.

XXX

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Derrick zoomed out of the classroom, navigating his way through the halls, trying to make his way to the foreign language hallway, where he and Massie had Spanish, as quick as possible. However, a honey blonde girl prevented him from getting there as quick as he planned.

"Hey Derrick!" Skye purred, linking onto his arm as Derrick continued his fast pace to Spanish class.

"What's up" he said barely paying her any attention.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you weren't doing anything this Friday we could hang out or something?" Skye ran her fingers up and down Derrick's toned bicep.

"I'm busy." Derrick muttered.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe you can give me your number and we can try to figure out a better day!"

Derrick stopped walking and pulled Skye to the side, "I don't think Massie would be okay with that, Skye. I'm sorry, but I can't do that to her."

Skye frowned, "Well, why not? It's not like she's even your girlfriend. It shouldn't even be a big deal."

"I know, but-"Derrick started before Skye cut him off.

"I mean for all you know she's probably hooking up with that guy from lunch behind your back anyway, you saw the way they looked at each other."

Derrick stopped and looked at Skye whose bright blue eyes stared at him expectantly. What if she was right? What if Massie was with this other guy all summer too? No, Massie wouldn't do that to him. They liked each other. You don't do that to someone you like, right?

"All I'm saying is watch yourself Derrick, I'd hate to see you get hurt." Skye said, she was about to turn away, but then said, "Just so you know, I'd never hurt you Derrick." And then sauntered off.

Derrick frowned, confused at what Skye had just said to him and walked into Spanish where Massie was already waiting, a seat next to her calling his name. Massie looked at him expectantly, but instead of sitting next to her he took a seat in the front row instead. Massie looked away from him having the word heartbroken written across her face.

XXX

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? I'd love to hear your suggestions and thoughts and stuff so please review! The more reviews, the faster updates! So review! **


	13. Chapter 13

After 45 minutes of learning how to introduce oneself in Spanish the awkward class period was finally over. Derrick refused to spare Massie even a glance, one that Massie spent the entire period waiting for. The bell rang and Derrick was out the door before Senora Garcia could say "Adios". Massie went after him picking up her pace until finally she was at his side.

"Derrick, talk to me, please?"

He ignored her.

"I don't get what I did."

Nothing, he started walking faster, Massie did too.

She touched his bicep, "Please?"

Derrick stopped, "What do you want?"

Massie was taken aback by his anger, "Why are you mad at me?" She asked quietly in a small voice.

"Gee Block, I don't know, maybe you should ask your other boyfriend." Derrick replied coldly before walking away from her to the gym.

She watched after him feeling confused snapping out of it when someone grabbed her shoulder. Massie cringed thinking it was the cause of all of this, but it was only Adam.

"Hey Mass, how's your first day going?"

Massie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, opened it, and closed it again like a fish out of water.

"Mass? Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath and regained her composure, "Derrick's mad at me."

"Why?"

Massie shrugged, she barely knew herself.

Adam spared her a small sympathetic smile, "Hey, I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it, ok? Just get to class, the day's almost over." He patted her back before walking off in the other direction.

Massie slowly made her way into the gym, once she was in the shiny floored room she looked around. Derrick was seated by some other guys Massie assumed were in their class, they were laughing at something it looked like Derrick said; Massie felt like it was about her. She was ready to take a seat by herself when she saw the same bubbly blonde from first period waving at her. Massie smiled; glad she wasn't alone and took a seat next to Claire who was beaming at Massie.

"How's your first day of school going? Mine's pretty good, all my teachers are sooo nice! What about yours? I can't believe this gym is co-ed. I don't want to have to run; I might sweat a lot, what if the boys laugh at me?! Hey, why do you look so sad?"

Massie just sighed, looking at Derrick for what felt like the hundredth time, it was like she didn't even exist to him anymore.

Claire followed her gaze, "Hey, isn't that your guy friend from first period? Does he know you're in this class too? Want me to call him over here?"

Massie shook her head, "He's mad at me."

"Why?"

Massie shrugged, "Cause some creepy guy winked at me or something, I don't even know."

"That's dumb. Some guys are just sooo stupid! He'll get over it, just watch!"

Massie nodded glad she had someone to confide in, "You know that girl who walked into English late? He was staring at her butt, right in front of me, and I didn't even get mad! I don't get it!"

Claire thought for a little bit, "I bet she stuffs it… She seems like the type."

Massie looked at Claire confused, "Her butt?"

Claire nodded in complete seriousness and a couple of seconds later the two girls were busting out in laughter.

XXX

The familiar laugh rang throughout the gym, Derrick stole a quick peek at Massie, she was sitting by that blonde girl from first period. Derrick really wanted to go over there and talk to Massie, he was starting to feel kind of like a dbag. A few minutes later the husky gym teacher blew his whistle and began going over the class syllabus. When the period was finally over, signaling the end of the school day, Derrick looked for Massie, but she had already beat him out the gym. He then walked to his locker, grabbed his football gear, and then to the locker room. The Block brothers were already there, Adam was all dressed and ready to go.

"Derrick, what's up!" Spencer exclaimed slapping his back, "How was your first day of high school, freshman?"

Derrick laughed, "It was good man! I was waiting all day for this practice, I need t blow off some steam."

After they had finished getting dressed the four of them walked out to the field, Aiden and Spencer were discussing their teachers, Adam cleared his throat, "Hey D, what's up with you and Mass?"

Derrick had been avoiding the subject, "Whaddya mean?"

Spencer and Aiden had turned their attention the conversation.

"She told me you were mad at her or something?"

Derrick scratched the back of his head, "Oh, yeah, it's just that I heard that maybe she could be cheating on me with that Landon dude." Derrick realized how ridiculous the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

Spencer laughed, "Massie? My sister? What the heck, who told you that?"

Aiden nodded, "Yeah, Massie's not that type of girl, D."

"Derrick you don't have anything to worry about Mass is a good girl and you're our friend, if anything was going on we'd tell you. Plus, I'd never let her around Landon Crane." Replied Adam.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

Spencer chuckled, "So much, man. He was gone half of last year at some sort of rehab."

"I thought he was in jail?" Aiden asked.

Spencer shrugged, "Who even knows? That guy is just trouble."

"Anyway," Adam interjected. "You should talk to her."

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

Spencer slapped his back, "Good. You're coming over after this practice, right?"

Derrick nodded, "Of course, man!"

XXX

Massie made her way into the girl's locker room so she could get ready for cheer. After tying her long curly hair up, in a high pony tail, she made her way to the gym. Derrick wouldn't be able to distract Massie during practice this time since he practiced out on the football field. A couple of girls were already in the gym stretching, including Olivia, Massie sat next to her as she stretched her legs.

"Hey girl!" Olivia greeted warmly, "How was your first day?"

"It was alright." Massie replied, not really wanting to go into detail.

Olivia didn't bother asking anymore about it, "Just wait, it gets way better as the year goes on!"

Massie's ears perked up as someone snickered evilly behind her, then in a nasally voice, "Or worse."

"Hey Leesh." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Alicia sat down next to her and glared at Massie, "So, I heard you and Derrick broke up."

Massie looked at her confused, "Who told you that?"

"He did." Alicia said smiling smugly.

Massie was taken aback. Her mood that had been lifted slightly by Claire and Olivia plummeted to the ground. Alicia said something about filling her water bottle and sauntered off.

Olivia scooted closer to Massie, "Don't pay attention to her, I doubt he said that. You'll soon learn Alicia has a knack for storytelling."

Massie smiled glumly, "Thanks."

The coach entered the gym, "Alright ladies we're going to start off same groups as last practice. We're going to do the whole routine, let's see how much you remember."

Massie sighed, realizing she was in the same group as Alicia, again.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her and in a sarcastic tone, "Great…"

They started their routine; Massie was hitting every move perfectly. She took a glance at Alicia; she was the only one who was off and, to her surprise, Massie felt kind of bad for her. They entered their groups, Massie surrounded by her bases. Alicia didn't look very confident which made Massie feel uneasy, but before she could say anything she was being lifted into the air. Her left side was sturdy, but her right side, Alicia's side, was way wobbly.

"Alicia, tighten up or you're going to drop her!" The coach shouted, but it was too late. Someone gasped loudly, the echo of it bouncing off the gym walls, as she fell to the ground. Luckily, Massie didn't fall that hard, but she did take a land on her arm which was now throbbing.

Massie let out a grunt not wanting to get off the ground, different faces from the team were surrounding her.

The coach rushed over to Massie and under her breath Massie could hear her mutter, "Damn it." She sighed, "Does it feel broken?"

Massie shook her head, "But it hurts. Can I get ice?"

The coach nodded, "Will you be able to make it to the trainer's office yourself?"

Massie nodded, the coach walked her to the gym doors, "I'm sorry about this Massie, I'll work with your base group today so this doesn't happen again."

Massie smiled, "It's not a problem!" Massie closed the gym door behind her and made her way down the hall to the trainer's office. She opened the door only to be greeted by a not so familiar face.


	14. Chapter 14

A boy with shaggy, blonde hair lifted his eyes an amber-eyed girl walked through the trainer room doors. She looked at him, her amber meeting his brown. She quickly averted her warm eyes and walked over to the trainer.

"What can I do for you?" The trainer asked.

She held her wrist, "I fell on my arm, I just need some ice."

"What happened?" the trainer walked over to the ice bin pouring it into a plastic bag, tying a knot, and handed it to her.

"We were running a routine in cheer, and one of my bases ended up dropping me."

"Take a seat; I'll check it out in a little bit." The trainer replied before disappearing into his office.

She took a seat next to him, there was an awkward silence lingering between them, he turned towards her to break it, "Massie…"

She didn't look at him, he continued. "I had no right to treat you how I did. You didn't do anything wrong. I just got jealous and stupid and I don't know I'm an idiot, I'm sorry."

She was silent for awhile, and then… "What are you in here for?"

Derrick chuckled a little recounting the event, "Spencer threw a spiral straight into my nose, coach made me come here, it's not like it hurt or anything, I'm made of steel." He joked, trying to get a smile out of her to reassure him everything would be alright.

She nodded, there was some more silence for awhile, Derrick cleared his throat, "So… um, is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"What happened?"

"Alicia didn't know what she was doing in our stunt groups and dropped me, but I mean it's not like it hurt or anything, I'm made of steel…" Massie said finally looking at Derrick, the smallest hint of a grin dancing on her face. He smiled wide and pulled her into him, squeezing her tight.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"I suppose…." Massie smiled again, her ambers meeting his browns, her smile made him smile even bigger. Derrick tucked a piece of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, she touched his hand. He could feel the heat of her red cheeks, she watched his soft pink lips hers beginning to part. He leaned in slightly, so did she. They felt the warm of each other's breath. Then the whistle of the trainer returning to the room, they jumped apart from each other as if they had both been electrocuted.

"You feeling better now, Derrick?" the trainer asked, oblivious to what was going on a few seconds before he walked in.

Derrick only nodded in response.

"Okay good, you can go back to practice now."

"Alright, thanks!" Derrick said getting up, "See ya later Block!"

Massie giggled, "Bye!"

XXX

An hour later practices were over. The trainer had decided to wrap Massie's arm, but said it should be fine by morning. When Massie had gotten back to practice the coach made her watch the rest of the time and made Alicia come over to apologize-the look on her face when she heard this was priceless. Massie gathered her things, and made her way to Adam's car. When she got there, her brothers weren't even there yet so, Massie patiently leaned against the car waiting. A couple of seconds later, she was approached by none other than Landon Crane.

"Hey there pretty thing, whatcha doing out her all by yourself?"

Massie ignored him, but he pressed on, "Baby girl, why you acting so mean? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Massie blushed at the names he was calling her unconsciously, he rubbed his rough knuckles along her check, it gave her goose bumps, this had to stop, "Go away."

"You're going to hurt my feelings if you keep talking like that."

"Please, just go away?" Massie pleaded, checking around to see if her brothers were coming.

Landon put his hands up as if to show him surrendering, "Whatever you want, love. But, just know you can't get rid of me that easily." He said winking at her then walking off, pulling out a cigarette and smoking it.

Massie leaned back against the car and let out a sigh relieved, she then looked at her wrist realizing it was still speckled in goose bumps…

XXX

Derrick and the Block's made their way out of the doors to the parking lot, laughing about something from earlier, when a guy in a leather jacket smoking a cigarette bumped into them.

"Whoa, sorry about that, man." Adam said not really knowing who it was.

The guy in the leather jacket looked up with a dirty look.

Spencer smirked, "What a cock."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Landon Crane said starting to get up in Spencer's face.

Aiden grabbed Spencer to prevent him from doing anything, Spencer snared, "I said stay the hell away from my sister if you know what's good for you."

Landon let out a cocky laugh, "Or what Spencer? You're gonna get all your football buddies to try and kick my ass?"

Adam intervened between them, "That's enough."

"Besides, I think maybe it might be your little sister who's going to have a hard time keeping her hands off me. I wink at that little slut and her panties are already wet."

Derrick did not like the way Landon was talking about Massie, and being Massie's kind of boyfriend Derrick felt the need to do something. So, he took a step closer to Landon and socked him straight in the jaw.

Landon stumbled backwards taken aback by Derrick's actions. Aiden had let go of Spencer and grabbed onto Derrick, Adam stood in front of them, ready to take action.

Landon felt his jaw, "You little fucking punk, you're going to wish you never did that." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Swiss Army Knife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Landon, cool it" Adam said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, before you have to go back to jail for a full year…" Spencer smirked.

Landon put the knife back into his pocket and took a step closer to Derrick, "Fine, but if your punk ass ever lays a hand on me again, there's going to be hell to pay." He said before walking off towards his black motorcycle.

Adam sighed, "You alright, Derrick?"

Derrick nodded, "Yeah man, no biggie." Still kind of shooken up.

Spencer was raging, "That guy is the biggest douche bag ever, you had every right to lay one on him D. If I ever hear him talking about Massie that way again he's dead."

"Guys, don't mention any of this to Mass, ok? I don't want her to get upset.

Adam and Derrick nodded, and Spencer rolled his eyes. They began walking again, rounding the corner to wear the car was parked.

Massie smiled when she saw them, "Come on guys, I've been waiting for like ever!"

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY CAMPER (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm sorry if I'm the worst updater ever… **

It was the week of homecoming and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The cheerleaders had their halftime routine down path and the football players knew their plays forward and back. Massie had finally begun to, surprisingly, like school. Everything had seemed to just be going right for her! Alicia had quit messing with her during practice, her coach praised Massie's every move and gave her the position of center flyer, schoolwork was easy as could be, she hadn't seen Landon Crane in over a week, Skye Hamilton found another boy to harass, and, best of all, Massie's relationship with Derrick couldn't be any more perfect! In fact, they were going to the homecoming dance together Saturday night. Massie had her dress already picked out, a tight, mint green dress that not only made her look tan, but accentuated her curves enough for Derrick to want to devour her. Everything was perfect, but perfect wasn't going to last as long as Massie had hoped…

_Friday Night_

Derrick sat on the football turf stretching his quads, it was 20 minutes until his first football game of the season, not to mention it was the homecoming game- the entire school was already starting to file in the bleachers all coming to watch him and his team, he couldn't disappoint.

A shadow covered the evening sun shining down on him; he looked up to meet the eyes of his amber eyed girl smiling at him.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked

Derrick nodded, patting the ground next to him. Like him, Massie was already dressed in her uniform, a tiny navy blue skirt and top with sparkly orange letters spelling out OCD and a huge bow in her tied up ponytail to match.

"You nervous?" She asked, a small hint of a giggle in her voice.

Derrick sighed, running his fingers through his hair," I don't know, I just don't want to look stupid next to these guys. I mean, I'm just a freshman, it's a big deal I'm on this team-I don't want to let anyone down."

Massie nodded," I understand completely Derr, I'm on the same boat as you! I don't know, all we can do is go out there and do our best. We have to put our nervousness aside and show everyone why we're here you know?"

He smiled, leaned into her, and kissed her forehead, "You're right. We're going to do awesome and even if we don't we have each other just in case the entire school hates us after tonight. So who cares, right?"

Massie gave Derrick a look, he laughed and kissed her forehead again, "I'm joking, Block, promise!"

She smiled, "I know. Well I'll let you finish warming up; I can't wait to cheer for you, Good luck!" She kissed him on the cheek and pranced off.

Derrick watched her return to the rest of her squad, smiling to himself, "Damn." He thought upon realizing how much he liked Massie.

He watched her a little while more before being tackled to the ground by who other than Spencer Block.

"Dude! Are you pumped or what? I'm so ready to go out there and kick Abner Double Day's ass!" Spencer exclaimed as Adam and Aiden joined them.

"Spencer, stop tackling our team, I can't risk anyone getting hurt tonight!" Adam exclaimed, for it being his first game as the captain Adam didn't look nervous at all, he looked in his element.

"How you doing Derrick? You ready?" Aiden asked sincerely

"Ah, I don't know, I'm sort of freaked out, but I mean I know it'll be fun!"

Adam patted Derrick's back, "Dude, you're legitimately better than a third of the kids on this team. I wouldn't have you start tonight if you weren't. We all know what you're capable of; I can't wait to see you in action."

"Thanks man." Derrick laughed.

"And besides, we wouldn't even let Massie talked to you, if you weren't good at the game." Spencer chimed in.

They all laughed, slowly Derrick's nervousness began to disappear and before he knew it they were in the team huddle screaming off chants at each other, the game was about to begin…

XXX

The game had begun; Massie's squad lined the sidelines facing the home bleachers that were over pouring with OCD fans. Massie had never seen so many people watching her before in her entire life. The score was 7-0 OCD a minute before half time. The cheerleaders all grouped up into a big circle counting through the routine in their head, making sure their shoes were on tight and readjusting hair.

In the center of the circle was Alicia who was looking into a compact mirror applying lip gloss despite the fact the wind kept making her hair stick to it. Massie looked to the game and saw her brothers. Adam was yelling out numbers, Spencer was at the far left end of the field, and Aiden was on the bench. Then, she saw Derrick who was opposite to Spencer and closest to Massie. Though he was wearing a helmet, Massie could see how happy he was, and he was doing awesome the first half. Massie didn't know all of the technical terms but apparently he got a safety and the stands started chanting his name. Massie took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. She knew she could do this, but she was so scared.

A hand gripped her shoulder hard and Massie's soft amber eyes met the fiery Alicia's, "You better not mess this up for me, Maysie, because if you do I can promise I'll make your life hell."

Massie looked at her paralyzed, not knowing what to say or do because of how nervous she was.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You're such a freak." She turned to saunter off.

Massie quickly regained her composure, took a big gulp and pulled Alicia back around, "You shouldn't be the one talking, Uh-licia, you're the one who couldn't even hold me in the air the first two weeks of practice. I heard coach was considering moving you back down to JV, so, how about you don't mess this up for yourself, okay?" Though it wasn't exactly true Massie felt a new sense of confidence overcome her as Alicia's jaw dropped open, Massie gave her a smirk, and this time it was her who was sauntering off.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the OCD Sirens!"

The crowd burst into a cheer that probably would've broken the sound barrier. Massie and the rest of her team ran out onto the field taking their spots. They stand with their heads down waiting to hear the start of their song; Massie can't even finish taking her deep breath before the song Burn by Ellie Goulding begins to play.

Massie hit all of her ground moves perfectly, and her flips were right on point. Massie wasn't nervous about that though, as they all ran into their stunt groups, Massie's stomach sunk a little. The moment of truth.

Massie was lifted in the air.

"So far so good" she thought.

She pulled her left leg up and into a bow and arrow. Massie felt secure, but she realized there were only 3 sets of hands gripping onto her foot; she tried not to pay attention to it, though she knew what was happening. She dropped down, and then was lifted back up to do a scorpion. She hit it perfectly, despite the fact that her back, Alicia, stood there staring at her.

"What was she doing?!" Massie screamed in her head though her face displayed a smile.

She dropped down and was lifted again to do the hitch, this would be interesting. Massie felt one of her bases arms quiver a little as the flyers to Massie's right and left lifted their feet to her shoulders. They waited for the counts to go by before each flyer from the outside in twisted down back to the ground. Massie was the last to do this since she was middle. Her turn finally came, she twisted and fell into the cradle, but since Alicia decided to still not help out Massie's head and back fell straight back catching Alicia's smirk at her. Fortunately, Massie's other bases didn't drop her to the ground and everything looked like it was supposed to be the way it was.

They finished their routine, the cheerleaders waving at the crowd as they ran back to the sidelines. Massie looked at her coach whose face was red with anger. She stared directly at Alicia. Alicia walked past Massie as if she had just beaten her at something. Massie wanted to cry, though the routine went well, Massie didn't understand what she did to make Alicia dislike her so much also, she threw out her back a bit when she fell straight back. Massie took a seat on the sideline bleacher hunched over for the sake of her back. Olivia along with other members of the team ran over to see if she was okay. While being bombarded with questions by the other cheerleaders Massie looked up at Alicia who was staring at her too. Alicia flinched a little, shrugged, grabbed her water bottle and began cheering on the side line again.

Nothing can ever be perfect for too long, and though this may have been seen as a little bump in the road, Massie was about to hit an even bigger pothole.


End file.
